Nanny Halloween
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: Halloween is close by, and I felt like having fun with the thriller genre and our favorite characters.
1. The premise

_I just wanted to do it for such a long time... Hope you like this thriller!_

**A Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 1: The premise**

'Are you sure this is the right place?', CC asked, looking around the road while holding firmly the steering wheel. They were on the road for a lot of time, and all she could see were hills, trees and a few birds.

Fran studied the map on her hands, 'Yes, I'm sure', she folded the map and threw it on the back seats, 'That gentle old man on the gas station explained it to me'.

'How can you know he didn't lie?'

'I'm good at reading people', hearing the other's scoff at this, she added, 'And he tried to tell us to give up, saying the place was cursed, that people had seen werewolves and that the owner may be a vampire…'

'Same stuff we heard at the town. It must be a trap for tourists'.

'If they are trying to attract tourists, they have no reason to point the wrong place to us', Fran explained. 'Just relax. The man said it would take at least some good ten minutes'.

CC saw the brunette stretching and pursed her lips at the cloudy day. 'I shouldn't have come. I should have quit when Daddy made you my partner. I always worked alone, covering my own news, writing my own texts. Then a fight or two with stupid celebrities and he thinks I need you to help me'.

'Don't be like that', Fran admonished sweetly, 'Your daddy didn't put us together to punish you. He thinks we can bring good stories, instead of me writing about fashion and you trying to discover what part of the newspaper you really like to work in'.

'I don't care what he thinks. I was never satisfied working at the newspaper, he knows it, and then he orders me to work with you and, to top insult with injury, he sends me in this nonsensical chase. This place is far, decadent and dusty as hell!'

'Now you have a point. My hair is getting stiff!', Fran commented, taking a lock in her hand and looking dejectedly at it. 'But maybe the thing is not totally nonsense. There is something creepy about all those people warning us to stay away from the mansion'.

'Oh, right, I forgot the _creepy factor_', CC said, mockingly. 'All of these legends about strange millionaires who live alone in mansions and just can go out at night are bullshit. For centuries, since Vlad, the impaler, people have been creating urban legends around things like that'.

'I think it is so romantic…'

'And that's why we're here: because stupid people like you enjoy these scenarios. Historically, Vlad was a very cruel Romanian man, who tortured people and enjoyed bathing in their blood after seeing them slowly dying', CC looked at Fran, 'Some studies classify him as a serial killer. Do you still find it romantic?'

'It's very _you_ to take out the romanticism from an old story. I was not talking about some Roman Emperor', CC rolled her eyes at that, but Fran pretended she didn't see. 'I was taking about Dracula. He is very sexy'.

'He dominated women to suck their blood. It is a metaphor of men exploiting women in general'.

'He just did that because he was upset over the death of the woman he loved'.

'I won't discuss a fictional tale with you. It's stupid'.

'Watch out, little lady: it was your habit of calling me stupid that brought us here. Stuart was so worried about us he invented this trip'.

'I sincerely don't know how my father managed to be the owner of such an important New York newspaper with his lack of seriousness. He is always joking and playing around. He should have gone bankrupt, by now'.

'You have been helping him, and people are afraid to mess with you'.

'Oh, yes, sure', now she smiled sincerely. 'And I prefer doing the hard business part of the work, not being nice to crazy people… Maybe I should think of seriously leaving the field work and settle into the management staff…', CC contemplated the idea for some moments and then waved a hand at Fran, 'Even if we have been successful'.

Fran grinned proudly, 'We have done beautiful things together, Miss Babcock: I snoop, you attack, I take the shots, you interview, we write the thing and it is always a success'. She stopped to think, deflated and sighed, 'But maybe you're right. Sometimes I wish something new would happen'.

CC shrugged and was going to comment on that when they made a curve and the gates appeared suddenly, before them.

'Wow', both said, in awe.

It was really big, with what seemed like griffons and sphinxes of rock on each side, looking sinisterly at them.

They parked, get out of the car and tested the wooden gate.

It required some strength, but they managed to open it, and entered.

Now they could see the mansion.

'Wow', both said again.

They didn't know if it was the narrow and darkened path surrounded by pines; the dark rock of the building, with the bloody red roofs; the seemly never ending wall that circled the propriety and established the empty space around the mansion – no animals, no people, not even birds that could be seen…

The fact was both women shivered at the sight.

The place seemed devoid of life. Even if the day was not already cloudy, they could swear it would not make any difference: probably the sun never reached this place to illuminate it.

CC looked at her companion, 'Ok, let's go'.

Fran pulled her small coat around her arms and followed the blonde, 'Are you sure? I mean, we should come another day, maybe earlier. In a sunny and jolly morning, not this depressing afternoon…'

'Will you stop it? The walls and pines are high, that's why the sun is being blocked', CC looked around, 'I kind of like windy days like this. My favorite season was always Fall'.

'Umpf, what a surprise', was all Fran could say, because she shivered again at the house, that was getting bigger and bigger because they were approaching.

They stopped at the immense front door.

'It seems just out of a horror movie', Fran commented. 'Even the detail of letting us open the gates and reach the house'.

'Yes, it reminds me of one of the awful things you're used to watch', CC said back distractedly, searching the walls with her eyes.

'Do you have to be always nasty like this?'

'Just trying to adapt to the locals', the blonde smirked at her. In fact, she always felt a bit disappointed when people didn't understand what she said as humor. She liked to tease, but Fran was all about sweetness, as her father, and it was a bit boring. Her brother had her sense of humor, but he escaped the familiar tradition and had become a professor, so they seldom saw each other. To hide her feelings, CC adopted a businesslike tone, 'Do you remember the story?'

'Oh, please! You made me repeat it to you in the car hundreds of times!'

'Then, prepare, Fran Fine. Here we go!', and CC pressed a button that seemed to be the only possibility of a bell – it was at the head of a small statue of a raven, poused eternally at the side of the big door.

They could hear the loud sound resonating thought the huge house. Both of them immediately thought of vast rooms with high ceilings and giant candelabra ready to fall on them, and looked at each other making suspicious faces.

After some moments, CC pressed the button again.

After some few other moments, she did it again.

'What are you doing?', Fran asked.

'Trying to get used to the sound', CC shrugged, because it was not exactly a lie. Then she added, 'If there's no one home, it won't make a difference. If there is, I hope they get annoyed enough to…'

The door started opening with a noisy whine.


	2. The reception

**Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 2: The Reception**

CC was ready to comment that the door was a relative of Fran's, with all the whining that had went on. However, she was so curious to see who had come to greet them that she remained silent, eyes fixed on the figure that was appearing at the opening door.

She half expected it to be a very tall greenish man, sporting a big head with sticks in the forehead and nails in the neck. Any figure that resembled Frankenstein or the Adam's Family butler was inside her list of possibilities.

The blond blue-eyed man, with such broad shoulders and chest that he was barely fitting the checked blue shirt he wore, was a pleasant surprise.

He looked at Fran's face, then turned his head to look at CC – from the face to the feet and the way back –, squinted and groaned, 'What do you want?'

CC rose her brows, _Uhm… And rough… Roarrrr…_

Surprised by her interested smirk, he blinked, turned his body to face her fully and leaned his head slightly to the side.

Their stares remained locked for some moments, but then CC looked him from head to toe (and the way back, because she was not for less than a fair game, here). It was as if she was measuring him, as he had done to her.

She was seeing more, now, than the fit body: she was seeing the piercing eyes, that let show the furious thinking that was going on inside his head; she was seeing the elegant gestures, as the way the hands touched the open door and the way his shoulders and hips had turned in a fluid motion, as if in a dance; she was seeing the serious and wary posture, protecting the house from the strangers…

The difference between them two was that she made clear she liked what she saw, while he seemed fascinated but hesitant.

'We're here because Mister Sheffield sent us a letter', Fran said, smiling and speaking cheerfully to break the moment between the people in front of her. 'Are you Mister Sheffield?'

He turned his glance to her slowly, having difficulties in getting out of the other woman's bubble, but then looked fixedly at Fran, reacting almost as if she had spoken in a strange language, 'Letter?'

'Yes, the letter telling about the problems with the town people, and how they were drawing the wrong conclusions, and how it would be great to tell the true story to a big newspaper… Our boss received it and sent us here'.

The man gulped, 'I know nothing about a letter'. He thought for a moment and then seemed more secure, 'And I would know, if there was one', he smiled smugly, 'I always know'.

'So, you _are_ Maxwell Sheffield?', CC repeated Fran's previous question. She couldn't help but hoping that man was the center of the story they came to investigate. It would be too good to be around him to… _unveil_ him.

He turned to her again, frowned deeply, and clarified emphatically, 'No, I am not Maxwell Sheffield. I'm Niles, the manager'.

CC deflated. No, he was not the mysterious millionaire. He was the guy who took care of the lands.

And of the house – probably dusting and baking, too.

She was hating herself for getting interested in someone like him. It was all wrong – even if she liked working herself, she despised hard-working men in general. They were usually stupid and subservient, and she couldn't stand people who behaved like that.

Besides, her family would be very disappointed if she dated someone below their class, or their cultural level.

Deciding to show him the spell was broken, she said scornfully, 'Oh, I see. A mix of butler and secretary'.

He was surprised for a moment, but then seemed to understand what had happened and snarled, 'You can say that. And that's why I definitively would know about any letter'.

'How can you be so sure? The man can't write his own letters and send them without the help of his housewife?'

Fran observed, curiously, how the hair in the back of the man's head raised, as it would happen in an animal. She had noticed it happening at the first time he locked stares with her partner, but now it was really evident. Before he could stop the growling sound he was doing and articulate an answer, she put a hand on his arm and talked again, 'Mister Niles, don't pay attention to her, she says strange things sometimes. Can we enter and explain what is happening while we're comfortable?'

The gesture seemed to pacify him, and he threw a last despising glare at CC before looking at Fran with a bit of sympathy, 'Yes, you may enter. I need to know what all of this is about'.

He gave some steps inside the mansion and opened the door.

The girls entered quickly, before he regretted his decision, and he closed it behind them.

They flinched at the loud _thump_ it made, and looked at the interior of the mansion.

As they had guessed: big room, high ceiling, giant candelabra.

'Oy', Fran exclaimed, exchanging worried stares with CC.


	3. Entering the lair

**Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 3: Entering the Liar**

Niles passed by Fran and CC, pretending he hadn't noticed their not vey subtle reactions, and pointed at the huge sofas of the living room, that were next to a fireplace, and opposite to a big stairway.

CC couldn't resist a look at his backside, and started imagining what kind of things the manager did to have that body. He was all strong and well built, but his movements were agile and easy, and she couldn't help but admire him.

She breathed deeply. She had a feeling he was very dangerous. At least, to her dignity.

The girls sat on one of the sofas while Niles occupied a place before them, in an armchair.

'May I see the letter you mentioned?', he asked.

'Of course', Fran said, smiling, and opened her purse to look for it.

With Fran busy, CC turned to the manager and noticed he was not hiding the fact he kept observing her attentively – even if she had not been exactly gentle with him at the door. It seemed she intrigued him, and he was interested in discovering more about her, even if he knew he was not the one she was here for.

She saw something strange in his face, for a moment, but couldn't get what it was. She frowned slightly, he realized he was staring and sat straighter in the armchair.

Fran finally took a piece of folded paper from her purse.

Niles inclined into their direction to retrieve it, and CC, being closer to him, took the paper from Fran. They looked at each other again when the hands got very close around the paper, and then she saw that thing on his face again.

This time she got it: his nostrils were flaring.

It was like he was scenting her.

Now she hated herself and him, because a man that made an effort to feel her scent and seemed to enjoy it shouldn't make her feel wanted like this.

He sat on his seat again, unfolding the paper leaf and reading it carefully. After some moments he relaxed, 'I think you were wronged. This is not similar to anything I have seen written by Mister Sheffield'.

'Oh, reeeeaaaaallyyyyy?', Fran whined loudly, and then lowered her voice, because it gained a creepy kind of echo in that huge rocky room, 'Who would made such a prank?'

He shrugged, looking at her while refolding the paper again but not giving it back, 'I have no idea. It's not like Mister Sheffield to have any enemies. And I suppose someone must have a strong motivation to go to the lengths of writing something like this'.

'Anyway, we want to talk to him', CC demanded, very businesslike.

Fran frowned. The blonde was not usually a sweet person, and saying she was very 'to the point' was just the truth. However, even if CC knew how to conduct an interview without attacking people (and they had agreed in the car it was the better tactic here), she was being very aggressive.

Niles glared at the blonde, 'I see no reason to disturb him, once it is clear this letter is a fake'.

'I'm still not sure the point is not disturbing him. Maybe the letter is real, and you just not want him to know we came to answer his request'.

'Maybe the point is not the letter, but the fact you are not prepared to hear a _no_ as an answer'.

'I was given a mission, and I intend to accomplish it. Of course, there are people who don't understand working honor, even if they are from the _working_ class', she crossed her legs, 'But I'm not one to back away from what is asked from me'.

Fran looked from one to another. It seemed they fell into that provocative pattern easily. And, even more easily, they forgot there were other people around.

Niles had an angry face, 'Oh, I see I was wrong. You seem to be the kind of people who can't say _no_ to a _demanding_ boss. I wonder what kind of things you would be glad to do to make a career'.

CC was going to answer to the implication, but Fran talked before some misunderstanding turned things too awkward, 'Our boss is her father'.

'Oh, really?', he asked, looking at CC more curiously than aggressively, now, 'It means you decided to work instead of being a little princess?'

She put her chin higher, 'Yes, and my father would never send me in a wild chase. This letter must have some truth to it'.

'Umpf. It would not be the first father to engage his child in an unfair compromising', he crossed his arms and looked away, glaring at some distant memory.

'What do you mean?', Fran asked, sensing it was important, and that any information they could get may help them.

He looked at her, and the hint of sympathy was there again, 'I have been working for Mister Sheffield for the longest time, and it all started because my father and his made a contract to maintain me here'.

'Aren't we needlessly frustrated?', CC smirked superiorly at him.

'I beg your pardon?', he asked, uncrossing his arms.

'It's not like you're locked here. Well, it would make no sense, once housewives must have the keys of the house – how would they open the door to swipe the front rug if they didn't? Anyway, what I meant is that if this is so bad to you, you could just go away'.

He leaned his head to the side again, 'It is not that bad. I just wish I had a saying in it…', he seemed to regret the confession and straightened again, 'And, as I said, some things are not fair, but they are compromises. And I assume you _can_ understand it, once you were lecturing me about your mission, just moments ago'.

CC just nodded in response, conceding the point, and Fran noticed, fascinated, how her agreement made the man smile, for a moment, with a puppy-like happiness.

He even squirmed a bit on his seat, before settling down again.

'So… is it possible to talk to Mister Sheffield?', Fran asked Niles.

He seemed to sincerely ponder over it, 'It depends on his humor. He just accepts guests at night, and he is not exactly the best host when someone arrives without previous warning'.

'I'm sure he will like us!', Fran exclaimed, pleading, 'Please, give us a chance! We can be very entertaining!'

Both Niles and CC frowned at that, and Fran waved her hands, 'Oh, don't make those faces. You know what I mean'.

Surprised they had reacted similarly, the blonds schooled down their expressions to neutral.

'All right', Niles finally said, 'I'll talk to him and provide dinner. Do you think you can be back at 7 pm?'

'Yes!', both women yelled, creating that strange echo again.

'Well, then', the man got up, 'I'll see you to the door'.

They followed him: Fran, taking one last look at the room; CC, checking out his shoulders and ass.

At the open door, Fran pointed at the paper on his hand, 'You'll keep it?'

'Yes, I'd like to have it to show to Mister Sheffield. He will certainly be amused'.

'All right', Fran cheerfully answered and extended a hand.

He clearly hesitated for a moment, taking a nervous glimpse at CC, and then took the hand, 'It was nice to meet you, Miss…'

And just then they realized they had never told him their names.

'Miss Fran Fine', she introduced herself, finding the situation funny and letting out a honky laugh (that didn't echoed because they were already outside the door), 'We're doing things all in reverse, here!'

Niles smiled back, let go of her hand and turned to CC.

Both hesitated, this time, but she smirked, commenting, 'So it seems' and extended her hand, 'I'm CC Babcock'.

He took her hand without unlocking their stares for a single moment, 'It's been a pleasure, Miss Babcock'.

The joined hands and her name on his lips seemed to throw them again at their own little world, and Fran, feeling excluded and dying to get CC alone to ask all the questions that were boiling inside her head, talked loudly, 'Well, see you at 7!'

The spell being broken, they let go of the hands as if they had them burned, CC turned stiffly and walked away, letting Fran behind, seeing the forlorn look the man had in his face while following the blonde with his eyes.

Oh, dear, the trip back to their hotel was going to be too short for so many questions!


	4. No Muse is Good Muse

**Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 4: No Muse is Good Muse**

Niles still stood at the door for some time, after the women had disappeared.

He tried to convince himself that he was doing it because he wanted to make sure to hear an engine being started and a car going away – he couldn't risk them to fool him and enter the propriety to snoop.

However, the sounds of the car were already very faint, and he was still there, rooted to the place, with a folded paper on his hand.

He had taken the leaf to his nose, and could smell a lot of things in there. The majority of them he dismissed as unknown or possibly related to Miss Fine; but some of them were clearly similar to what he felt coming from her…

Miss Babcock.

Niles closed his eyes, savoring her perfume and something that he recognized as what would be her skin scent mixed with his, and that gave him an almost painful feeling of pleasure.

He had never felt something like this and, surely, it has been quite _some_ time he didn't feel anything even remotely similar to this.

His fascination was beyond the physical aspect: that woman had a way of talking to him, of looking at him, that teased and pulled at his strings, turning his world upside-down and revealing new and brilliant aspects to his life...

He liked the game; he liked the thrill of chasing, of being kicked, of getting over it and trying again. He liked the excitement of being challenged.

And he didn't even know how much he liked being analyzed, observed, being object of affectionate interest, until she did it to him and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She was exactly what he had been waiting for, in fact.

Niles opened his eyes: if only the circumstances were slightly different…

A raven passed, making no sound, and he turned to enter the house. No reason to stay there thinking of what was clearly out of his reach. At least, he would have dinner time to enjoy a bit more of this rare opportunity.

**Ncncncncnc**

'So?', Fran asked as soon as the car was moving.

'It's hard to say anything. I think this Maxwell Sheffield may be an eccentric, but we'll know for sure at the dinner'. CC smiled to herself, 'It's great we managed the invitation. With some luck, we'll get him to…'

'That's not what I'm asking', Fran interrupted, smirking, 'I'm talking about _husky guy_'.

'What?', CC asked, wary.

'Oh, please! I could see lightening around you two'.

'Don't be stup…', she noticed the warning look and rephrased, 'Yeah, I wish I could electrocute him'.

'Awww…'

'What?'

'Do you think he is _electrical _and _cute_?'

CC rolled her eyes while Fran let out her honking laugh. That would be a long ride.

**Ncncncncnc**

Niles entered the barn and took a look at his booklet.

Knowing which animal to approach, he took the syringe and started preparing it, while talking smoothly to the cow, in order to calm her down.

He had been doing it for such a long time he knew it was almost painless to the animal, but he understood the beasts would get nervous, sometimes. He felt nervous when he came here.

Niles did the needed proceedings, caressed the cow in gratitude for the lack of fussing, and wandered around a bit, to make sure the animals had food and water. They had been loose in the field, and had come almost by themselves when the time was right.

They had a routine going on. Actions they repeated day after day, without thinking about it, probably because they felt it was the only way.

In moments like these he noticed how much of a beast he had turned himself into, trying not to think too much about possible changes and guarding himself from anything that could reach him.

He sighed, approaching a horse. Maybe he should go for a ride. He was needing the feeling of _human_ freedom.

But not now. He had the blood to take to the house. Even if he had brought his refrigerated box, he wanted it really fresh for the snack he was going to prepare for his Master, to feed him and make easier the negotiation that was in order.

**Ncncncncnc**

CC looked at herself in the mirror of their hotel room. Fran was in the bathroom taking her shower and CC couldn't be happier to be left alone for a while.

The brunette had pestered her about Niles for the entire ride, and while they got up the stairs, and while they chose the dresses for the night, and she just kind of gave up when CC menaced to throw her hair spray through the window.

The truth was she couldn't quite make up her mind over him, even less talk about it.

Their encounter had been a roller-coaster: she had been impressed and attracted since the first sight (what was very unusual to her), then disappointed at the discovery he was not a millionaire, then couldn't help but tease just to see how he would react.

At some point, she couldn't decide if she was pushing or pulling him.

She felt as if she should find him abject and inferior, and still, he had something so distinctive and truthful to him that she desired to get closer and touch.

And he was strong. Not just physically, as she had noticed as soon as she saw him for the first time, but in his mind, too: he had answered her nasty remarks and conducted the conversation with ease.

Things got confused, because she wanted to think of him as an inferior, but he took decisions and was perceptive and intelligent. And sometimes he acted brutish… and yet, she enjoyed it.

CC sighed. She had never felt like this before. And there was _some_ time she didn't feel anything even similar to this.

Looking in the mirror, she adjusted her fitting deep blue dress and wondered what he had seen in her. More: why hadn't he pulled away from her when she started acting aggressively?

Could it be that she had found someone that was able to understand her, as she had been waiting for?

It was a pity the circumstances were like this. If they were just slightly different people (she, less difficult and hard-hearted; he, less socially inadequate), they could have a lot of fun…

She heard Fran turning off the shower and looked at her watch. Soon she would have the opportunity to see him again and at least enjoy the short time they would have together.

**ncncncncnc**

Niles didn't knock. It was not necessary.

He entered the room, put the tray on a nearby desk and waited.

Sharply at 6 o'clock, Maxwell opened his eyes and sat straight in his coffin.

He immediately noticed Niles standing in the corner and turned to him, surprised, 'Something happened?'

'Well, good evening to you too, thank you for asking, it has been a nice day', he was saying sarcastically and approaching with the tray.

'Niles…', Maxwell warned.

'I need you to eat earlier, tonight. The strangest thing happened, and I need you to have a clear mind to think with me'.

The man in the coffin adjusted the tray on his lap and sipped the red juice, 'You're very brave to come here and disturb me with this piece of information. I'm so hungry I could bite you. Uhmm… This is good…'

'You have tried, and it was not pretty', Niles dryly answered under his breath, knowing the other man would hear him.

Maxwell chuckled, 'Don't worry, Old Man, I know you're way out of my league'.

They kept silent for a while, Niles tidying the room, Maxwell devouring the various things he had on the tray.

(Niles didn't care to watch it: first, because he had been seeing it for a lot of time; second, because it was a sight that always annoyed him, with the long fangs and all).

When Maxwell was finished, Niles was already waiting to take the tray away and give him the folded paper, 'Two women appeared at our door saying they received this letter from you at their newspaper'.

The millionaire raised his eyebrows and took the leaf, 'I didn't write any letter. What does it mean? It came without an envelope?'

'Just read it'.

Maxwell obeyed.

A slow and predatory smiled appeared on his lips, 'Tell me you invited them to dinner. I must know them'.

'You certainly deduced, as I did, that they probably forged this letter to have an excuse to talk to you'.

'Yes'.

'So, I suppose you want to meet them to make sure you didn't write the letter and to see what kind of people they are'.

Maxwell's eyes gleamed dangerously, 'Yes'.

'Mister Sheffield, I can see you're excited by the prospect, but I must warn you: they work in a newspaper. They have contacts that could prove risky to us. I suggest we receive them and you charm them out of here as soon as possible'.

'You could have done it already. You usually do'.

Niles hesitated for a very short moment, then fussed with something in the tray, 'I was not able to. They were very… insistent'. He squared his shoulders and faced his boss again, 'Besides, maybe a short interview would help your reputation'.

Maxwell kept silent, deep in thought. Then, he nodded, dismissing the other man.

He had a lot of possibilities to analyze.

Niles nodded back and excused himself. He had dinner to finish and countermeasures to plan.

And not just against the guests.


	5. At the door

**Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 5: At the Door**

The doorbell rang at 7 pm, not one second later.

Niles, not surprised at all, turned to the door and grinned uncontrollably – it seemed it was not just himself who was waiting eagerly to see someone again.

At least, he hoped the 'investigation' was not the only reason _she _was back. He hoped she was back for him, too.

Maxwell, who had some brandy on his hand, looked surprised at his butler, 'Already? Well, there is nothing to be said about American punctuality'.

Niles didn't turn around to answer. He just composed himself, cleared his throat and announced coldly, 'I'll get it'.

He had to be discreet. Why arise any interest in the women? They were already too interesting as they were, in his opinion, and he would already have a lot of work to maintain Maxwell's fangs away from them, the way things were.

He went to the door and opened it, making sure to stand in the light of the room, so it would be clear how amazing he looked in his navy blue suit.

(He had to be prepared – Maxwell had chosen to wear one of his most dashing black capes!)

The girls entered: Fran, in a brilliant red dress, and CC, in a deep blue one.

(The cloths were hugging their bodies in a very enticing way, and Niles couldn't stop himself from hoping it was not just a trick to make them blab, but a hint of their interest in them.)

'Good evening, Madams', Niles greeted chivalrously.

Both nodded back slightly (as proper ladies) and stepped inside.

Fran gave her purse to Niles, turned her back to him (so he could help her out of her coat), thanked him with a smile and resumed walking. She was anxious to meet the man she had already seen standing in the middle of the room, and who had caught her eye immediately.

(She could spot a single man and/or a widower from a distance – her mother had her very well-trained.)

The blonds stayed at the door for some time more – they just had eyes for each other.

Both noticed they had chosen the same color for their outfits, what made them smile foolishly, while CC gave her purse to Niles and turned her back to him.

Those were the same gestures Fran had done, but the quality was completely different: Niles took his time to let his hands almost caress her shoulders and arms while he competently took the coat from her. It was just a feathering touch, but enough to both feel the contact and thrill that came with it.

CC marveled at the subtle nature of the touch, letting it happen and moving her arms accordingly to not hurry things and show she knew exactly what was going on.

Both were enjoying the feelings their little choreography stirred on them. They had felt the jolt when they touched hands at their previous departing, but this was different – it felt intimate, and made them sure of how much they understood each other.

When the process was concluded, she still stayed there, observing how he moved elegantly to put their things in a closet, and how quick he turned back to her, coming to stand before her as if waiting for her to do something.

(And by that she meant he had a happy stare that could only be described as _puppy-like cute_.)

They stayed there, just savoring the fact they were meeting again, and not very sure of what to say to make justice to the feeling and still guard their dignities, until a voice interrupted them.

'Good evening. Yes, I'm Maxwell Sheffield'.

CC's eyes snapped to the middle of the room, where Maxwell was, after some jokes, finally introducing himself to Fran.

Niles sincerely hoped CC noticed how shallow the man was. He had probably just used on Fran the same old lines he has been using for a century: 'Are you Maxwell Sheffield?', 'It depends on who wants to know', and depending on the reaction he got, the fitting outwitted answers that made people think of how clever and charming and mysterious he was.

Surely, a strong and confident woman like CC Babcock would never fall for such a…

Niles' hopes were dashed in a second.

Maxwell didn't even have to use his pick-up lines on her.

She was frozen in the spot, a hand over her heart, in pure awe.

Niles couldn't care less that the man was making sweet faces at the brunette; he even thought it would be interesting if Maxwell could see a woman as more than fresh blood. Maybe it would help him to regard life with respect again.

What broke his heart was the expression on CC's face, indicating that even after such an intense interaction with him, just one look at the other man was enough to put her in a daze. It was as if what they had between them didn't matter when compared to any millionaire standing some feet away.

Maxwell let go of Fran for a moment to come over, standing at the foot of the small step that leaded to the door, and extended a hand, 'Miss Babcock, I suppose'.

She was just able to nod in answer, giving a step forward to accept his hand.

Niles resisted the urge to roll his eyes when the man caressed her hand while looking into her eyes, 'I'm delighted to meet you'.

'Just wait for her to speak', Niles muttered under his breath, loud enough for their eyes to unlock and they turn to him, frowning. He couldn't take that routine anymore, so he spoke before any of them could question him, 'Dinner is served'.

Satisfied for the moment by the effect he had already caused, Maxwell let go of CC's hand and gestured to the interior of the mansion, 'I asked Niles to have everything ready when you arrived, so we could be comfortable and talk over dinner'. He went to Fran and linked their arms, 'Come with me, please'.

CC was still standing at the steps, and Niles seized the opportunity to talk to her in private, 'Not that anyone could be comfortable while dining with the kinds of you'.

'What?', she turned to him, waking up from her reverie.

'_You_, Miss Babcock. It takes more than the ordinary man to cope with a horrendous creature like _you_'. He gave her pointedly the once-over, 'Isn't it lucky we have Miss Fine to counterattack the affects? You surely have noticed _he_ prefers _her_'.

He walked away without inviting her to come with him, and she followed him after some moments of confusion over his changed attitude.

He was clearly happy to see her, and then he was annoyed and insulting her… What had happened?

Well, now she had more to think about than the crazy butler; she had that fascinating millionaire to observe.

What a handsome man!

CC couldn't stop thinking of his black hair (and the gray streak! She loved gray streaks!), the hazel eyes, the soft hands… His charm was obviously calculated, but it was sexy as hell, all the same.

Who cared if stupid seemed to hate her now?

Who even remembered his existence?

His loss, if he decided to behave like that around her.

She, surely, had her aim on bigger and better things.

Yeah, she couldn't care less.


	6. At the dinner table

**Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 6: At the dinner table**

Niles ended up standing by Maxwell's side, at the head of the table, while Fran sat by his right and CC, by his left.

'We're glad you decided to receive us', Fran was saying when she realized Niles waited for them to settle down and was departing from the room, 'Isn't he staying with us?'

Maxwell seemed surprised by her question, 'Oh, yes, he is, but he must fetch things and make sure we're served, before'.

'I thought he was your manager', CC pondered, slightly self conscious of her interest in knowing the details about the man's position in the house, 'That's what he said to _us_'.

'He is everything to me – manager, butler, cook, everything. I trust Niles with all in my life'.

'It's just the two of you, here?', Fran wanted to know.

'Yes'.

'And he takes care of everything?'

'Yes'.

'For how long have you been living here?'

Maxwell inclined into Fran's direction as if he was going to ask something difficult, 'I'm not sure if the word is this, with the differences between British and American English, but, tell me, Miss Fine: isn't it you're doing what we call… _an interview_?'

He finished and smiled mischievously, and Fran let out her honky laugh and smacked his arm playfully, 'Oh, Mister Sheffield, guilty as charged! I was just dying to know something more about you'.

Niles was back at this point, putting the main dish at the center of the table – it was a big unidentifiable roasted animal that smelled delicious.

Fran had read and knew that people at the countryside used to cook whole animals, but she was a bit shocked to think of the size of the oven that had permitted this to be possible.

(Her Fine genes were surely in awe by the food – just saying.)

The blond man served everyone, and she noticed Maxwell didn't need to tell him which part he wanted – the butler just cut a piece and put it on the plate.

And Fran noticed it was a very bloody and barely cooked part.

The Jewish woman looked at her partner, trying to read in her face if she had noticed the strangeness and what she was thinking about it.

And it was clear the woman was not getting any thinking, right now.

She was looking at their host as if he was magnificent.

For the first time, Fran noticed how fascinated the blonde was by the millionaire, and how useless she would be to get any information, at this point.

The brunette was ready to turn her attentions to Maxwell Sheffield again, when Niles went to CC to serve her. And then, Fran realized two things that let her mouth hanging open.

The first one was that Niles had served the master of the house before the guests. It was strange, and made her think if the idea was making them avoid the bloody meat, that seemed to be his obvious choice of meal.

The second one was that Niles got closer to CC and said something to her while serving her.

Whatever it was, it made the woman stiff and straight her back, looking at him as if he was her a pestering kid.

And those words, that seemed spoken to annoy, brought her get back to the world of living: her eyes had again that clear quality Fran was used to see and trust.

Fran tilted her head and concentrated on making plans. She had to deal with both things (Maxwell and Niles' mysterious actions and Niles and CC interactions) to move this investigation forwards.

Niles seemed to be the key to this thing: he was the one who knew everything about Mister Sheffield, and he was the one who could bring CC out of her reveries.

(She made a mental note to talk to him in private at some point.)

Besides her plans to approach the manager, she had more immediate concerns. For example, to choose a good portion of that animal, and still make a good impression on the owner of the mansion.

(She hoped the food was not so amazing she could not concentrate on anything else.

She could make the effort to dominate the Fine genes, but she was just a human being.)

**ncncncncncnc**

They had been dining for some time, and the conversation went on fluidly between Maxwell and Fran, who seemed to have liked each other at first sight.

CC noticed (as she was sure Fran did, too), how affected she was by the two men of the house: she almost couldn't speak while looking at Maxwell Sheffield, even if she was really interested in every thing that was being said.

(The man seemed to have a supernatural power over her. If she didn't know better, she would start giving credit to Fran's vampire stories.)

On the other side, Niles chose to sit besides Fran, in front of CC, and even if he was not talking much, she felt his presence all the time, because he kept stealing glances at her, and making small comments that included her in the conversation.

(She felt like an idiot when she realized he had chosen the seat across from her exactly to make it easier to steal glances. Her first reaction was a furious mental _Why her side and not mine?!_

What was idiot, too, because she couldn't care less where he chose to sit.)

When he was standing (and often was, because he was making sure everybody was well served), he looked at Maxwell and Fran with amusement, as if he was seeing more than a pair of people obviously pleased with one another.

And then he would steal more glances at her, and the strange caring thing she could almost see in his eyes was disturbing.

CC already knows she feels a bit better and has a clearer mind when Niles insults her. It had happened twice – she had been marveling on Maxwell's charm and he snapped her out of it. She should feel grateful, because she had a job, here, and being enchanted by a man didn't help her to accomplish it.

However, she didn't. She felt… guilty. It was if Niles had rescued her, when he should despise her for giving her attentions to another man.

It made no sense, and made her realize how strange every thing in this place was, and the first creepy impression she and Fran shared when they arrived hit her back again.

At least, guilty or not, she was able to follow the conversation, now.

'I'm sure Niles told you I'm not amenable to guests', Maxwell was saying, 'But your story intrigued me. I just had to meet you'.

Fran grinned, 'Oh, well, we thought the same thing about you: _There are a lot of stories going on, we have to meet this man!_'

CC interjected, 'And we would be much honored to be given the opportunity to discover what is true and what is just rumors invented by idle people'.

'Oh, yes!', Fran helped, noticing the moment was good, 'Even if the ones we met at the town were really great to us, we know sometimes people can talk! Hotel staff is the same everywhere, for example: always full of tales and mysteries to share. I was surprised no one mentioned a ghost in the room we were renting'.

'The hotel is not five stars, but I get you are well accommodated there', Niles politely said. 'At least, I guess you would not stay at a hotel that could not offer the basics in comfort, even for what seems a good story'.

Maxwell chimed in, somewhat worried, 'Are you well settled? It must not compare with the things you have in New York'.

'It's not that different, guys. And it's not like we are that rich to notice the differences', Fran said, and then pointed at CC with a fork, 'Oh, well, _she_ is that rich'.

'I'm satisfied with the hotel. I'm not the kind of person who can't stay in a less than magnificent place', CC glared at Fran and then turned to Maxwell, 'The owner of the newspaper where we work is my father, but I always wanted to find a position where I can make a difference, not just have a career of my own. And, to achieve that, I know I must face some difficulties. Lack of comfort is a very insignificant one'.

'I am from a time when women were not permitted to work', Maxwell answered, 'I'm glad things have changed the way they did, and that now you have the freedom to do so'.

'The questions, nowadays, are not about what women _can_ do, but about what they really _want_ to do', Niles commented, 'I think it is very honorable to pursue not any job, but the one that can fulfill a person's needs for building something meaningful'.

Fran noticed CC's eyes going from Maxwell to Niles, and then quickly to her plate, as if trying to avoid looking at them. But soon she raised her eyes again, clinging to every word the latter was saying.

And Fran found it very cute how he started talking looking at herself and Maxwell while he said the first phrase, as if he was just giving a generic opinion, but couldn't help but look at CC for the second one.

A sentence in which he basically complimented her.

Maxwell Sheffield seemed not to notice the things going on in the table, and resumed the previous topic, 'Anyway, you never told us if the hotel was appropriate to your demands'.

'It is not what I would call _stylish_, but it is enough', Fran answered when she noticed there was no way any of the blonds would be out of their contest of _Who pretends better that this plate is the most interesting thing around?_ to participate. 'What we really want is to write our story'.

'But… is there anything you are in need of, there?', Maxwell got worried again, 'Don't be shy, Miss Fine, I really want to know if the hotel is lacking something…'

'Oh, don't bother', she grinned and put a hand on his forearm, 'We can live without some luxuries'.

'Luxuries? Which luxuries?'

'Oh, let it go, Mister Sheffield…', and, to make the final twist of the knife, she crunched her nose, 'Nothing of importance… A small thing here, a little detail there…'

He seemed to make a decision and spoke with a firmly tone, 'You know what? I want you to stay here!'

Both Niles and CC's heads snapped at the man, 'What?!'

'Can't you see, Niles? We can't let these ladies staying in a third-class hotel when we can give them all the comfort of this mansion!'

'Are you crazy?!', Niles said between gritted teeth, and then seemed to calm down a bit, cleared his throat and looked his master in the eye, 'I see your point, Sir, but I'm not sure we have the… accommodations to receive them'.

'Oh, Old Man, I'm sure we can have them here', the dark-haired man answered, smiling, 'It would be a great pleasure for us'.

'Well… Maybe we should… ask them if _they_ want to stay here', Niles said, hesitantly, throwing a nervous glance at the women.

'We don't want to mess with your routines', Fran said, sensing there was something going on, but already investing in the idea.

Maxwell looked at CC and felt she didn't know what to say; so, he tuned up his charm on her, 'What about you, Miss Babcock? Don't you think it would be a great opportunity for… your story?'

Fran immediately reacted, 'Hey! You haven't mentioned our story!', she swatted his arm, 'If you're going to tell every sordid detail, I'm in!'

'Then, it's decided!', Maxwell grinned, 'You stay here as long as you wish!'

'Oh, well, if you insist', Fran happily agreed. 'We'll bring our bags tomorrow. Well, I'm not bringing all of mine, because that would be too much…', she paused to think for a second, 'No, erase that, I'll bring everything. One never knows!'. Fran turned to her partner, expecting an agreement, 'What do you think, Miss Babcock?'

'Oh, well… I…', she seemed in a haze, again, still under the impression of Maxwell's heated stare.

'Must she stay, too?', Niles whined, 'With the amount of food she consumes, I'll have to spend the day in the kitchen…'

Maxwell looked at him, confused, and CC snarled, 'Maybe then you'll finally understand your place'. She squared her shoulders and calmed herself, turning to Maxwell, 'I don't want to disturb your life here, neither, but if you want to collaborate in our project and tell us the true story, we'll be very happy to accept your invitation'.

Fran hid her smile in a napkin. There was pattern, here. One she could use to her favour.

Maxwell grinned at CC, satisfied.

Niles shrugged, 'I'm certain I can organize things until tomorrow', he threw a glance at CC, 'If this is so important to you'.

Luckily, the napkin was still in place, because the blonde's reaction to Niles' words was surely priceless: the woman let it show for a moment how moved she got by the way he let it go of his doubts to do what she wanted.

'I'm glad it is solved', Maxwell said, 'I would not be able to rest knowing you could need any assistance. Niles has centuries of experience', noticing what he had said, he threw a hurried new line, 'You'll love it here'.

Niles rolled his eyes at that.

Seeing that, Maxwell's mood changed slightly and he sounded very bossy, 'Won't they, Old Man?'

'I'll make my best, Sir', Niles quietly answered.

The women looked at each other, sharing the understanding that something very odd was going on here.

'Miss Babcock', Maxwell turned to CC, 'Maybe you should tell me a bit more about your father's newspaper. After all, some vital information about myself will end up there'.

Seeing the blonde would occupy the millionaire for a while, Fran turned to Niles and was going to tell him they did not require a lot to feel comfortable and really would do everything to not stand in his way (she was good at starting conversations), but she noticed he was very tense.

He was frightening tense, in fact.

His head was a bit down, and he was throwing a death glare at Maxwell.

His knuckles had turned white in both hands, and the knife and fork he was holding were starting to bend under the pressure he was putting on them.

The hair on the back of his neck was standing, and Fran could see the effort he was doing to not bare his teeth at his boss, clenching his jaw.

The other man seemed to sense it, because he turned to him and said, 'Niles, fetch the dessert'.

It was like a researched command: the blond man got up immediately, knocking down a glass of water…

(…and grabbing it before it spilled any drop)

… excused himself and got out of the room.

'He is not used to be around people and conversations', Maxwell explained, 'Sometimes he finds it difficult to behave socially. However, he is the most loyal man I have ever met'.

'He mentioned something about an agreement your parents have made', CC brought on.

'Yes, he started working for me because of this agreement, but I dare say we became quite a pair over time'.

Both women nodded as if they had got the meaning, once he did not add anything more. They had worked together time enough to know when to wait for the next opportunity to press for more information.

Niles came back with the strawberry with chocolate cake and, to everybody's great relief, the rest of the night was dedicated to the light topic of life in the countryside _versus _life in New York. Fran had a lot of funny stories to tell, Niles showed to be a good story teller of his own, Maxwell made some charming comments and CC, some snide remarks that made everybody laugh at her half real/half exaggerated crankiness.

They ended the night in a very relaxed mood, with smiling goodbyes and promises to be back the next day.

They were quite a group, indeed. And would be for some more time.


	7. A day in the sun

_Sorry for the delay, people. Work was tiresome, and this was an important chapter._

**Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 7: A Day in the Sun**

Niles couldn't deny he was feeling excited about the events to come, but saying he was a bit afraid was not stretching the truth, either.

He liked the fact the women were coming to stay in that cold and empty mansion (it was already time for someone to bring warmth to that place!), but he feared it all the same: all the times they had guests it had ended very badly, and for some reason he didn't want it to happen to those two.

It was not logical, once he barely knew them; at the same time, nothing else has ever made so much sense to him.

His conversation with Maxwell, the previous night, had been short and difficult. Niles had planned to be subtle, but as soon as the door was closed he saw the devious smirk in the man's face, and couldn't refrain from demanding a direct answer:

'_What are you planning?'_

'_Me? Why do you always think I'm planning and scheming?'_

'_I'll ask again, and this time I expect an honest answer: what are you planning?'_

Maxwell had looked at him for some moments, as if he could measure his interest in the matter just by the way he stood there, facing his Master.

'_Nothing. I just liked them. Didn't you?'_

Niles had no answer to that, so he turned his back to Maxwell and went to the kitchen to clean. He needed the physical exercise to clear his thoughts.

(He had spent some good hours making the room shine. Now and then he would sense another presence, stop and notice, by his peripheral vision, Maxwell standing at a corner, his cap covering half his face, a menacing glare on his eyes.

Niles would just sigh in exasperation the first times. Then, tired of the routine, he threw a wet sponge at the figure, that let out a loud _'Argh'_ and disappeared.

Childish vampires!).

Now, sitting at the big sofa, he looked at his watch. He had reorganized all of his day to accommodate the guests: he spent the morning with the usual afternoon duties (he reversed them, so he wouldn't have to take blood when the guests were there); he had even taken a lot more of blood, to not have to worry about it for at least three nights.

(He supposed Maxwell wouldn't be crazy enough to let them stay more than that. Fourth night from now was such a big _no-no _that Niles couldn't even think of the possibility without having his heart clench in worry.)

After a light lunch, Niles checked some things for the last time and went to the main room. It was almost 2 in the afternoon and the guests had not arrived yet.

He would be very disappointed if they didn't at all.

Realizing how restless he was, he decided to go out for his afternoon activities of the day. He thought about receiving the girls while trimming the bushes at the front of the house: maybe being just a normal guy would help them to dissociate him from the strangeness around.

(And sweaty muscular guy could make a good impression on a certain blonde.)

He was deciding if he should change his clothes when he heard the car approaching.

Niles run to open the door. He had left the gates open, and now CC was driving the car to a place close to the house.

He descended the front stairs to proper receive them, but before he could say anything, Fran was getting out of the car and talking to him, 'Don't worry! I left the rest of my luggage in the hotel. I brought only three bags', she approached and pointed at CC, 'Can you believe _she_ made me bring just that?'

Niles just smiled at them when the blonde rolled her eyes.

'So, is everything all right?', Fran asked and looked at the house, 'Is Mister Sheffield waiting for us there?'

'Mister Sheffield has problems with sun light. He stays at his room during the days, and gets up to work at the nights'.

'It's not like we have a lot of sun, in here', Fran commented.

'Is it some disease?', CC asked.

'No, we don't always have large amounts of light here and yes, it is a rare disease. Please, let me help you with your luggage'.

They took the bags and entered the mansion.

'I have prepared two rooms for you, in the right side of the house', Niles points at the staircase at the end of the room, 'I'll show you…'

Fran stops him putting the bag she was carrying on the floor and putting her hand on his arm, 'Sweetie, weren't you ready to go out?'

Niles stopped and looked at her. She must have thought he was, once he appeared at the front door as soon as their car arrived.

The other explanation was that he was waiting for them in the living room.

'Yes, I was ready to start the… afternoon rounds…'

'So, don't bother with showing the rooms now', Fran said, 'I'm really tired, and I'd love staying in the house to rest while you two go and have fun'.

The blonds looked funny at her, and Niles blushed, 'I beg your pardon?'

'I'm not a rural person, but Blondie there is. She loves horses and stuff. Do you have any horses in here?', without giving Niles time to answer, she took him by the arm and was getting him to the front door, 'Arranging bags always tires me so much I must sleep to recover myself. Doesn't this big sofa seem comfy? Yes, it does. I'll try it!'

At the front door, the woman almost shoved the couple out and slammed the door, yelling, 'See ya!'

Niles and CC exchanged amused glances, and the woman recovered herself quickly, 'I hope you don't mind her. She is a bit crazy, and came talking about resting all the way here. But I'd love to see the estate'.

The man pondered over that: Fran wanted to stay in the house, what he didn't like; but CC said she wanted to see the state with him, what he liked a lot.

Did he really have any choice?

**ncncncncncnc**

They walked to the barn, Niles showing her this and that detail.

'What are the plans?', CC asked Niles while they walked side by side, 'Or maybe I should ask what _were_ the plans before Hurricane Fine arrived'.

'I didn't know if you would prefer to stay at the mansion or to know the place, so I was waiting for you to arrive before I planned anything'.

'You're lying'.

'Yes, I am. I was prepared for both possibilities. If we stayed in the house, I had already chosen a wonderful recipe to prepare for afternoon tea. If you preferred to wander around, I would take you to the barn to choose some horses'.

'I'm very good at riding'.

Niles cleared his throat at the images that passed through his head, 'I… suppose so. I kinda expected it from you'.

They were getting close to the barn, and CC turned her head to him, 'What do you mean?'

Niles started opening the entrance of a smaller area, where the horses were feeding leisurely, while CC observed the seven animals. 'I meant you seem a very confident and even bossy person, and riding put you on top – I mean, in control'.

She nodded distractedly, agreeing with him, but had her eyes already in the horses, 'They are beautiful', she praised.

'Yes, they are', Niles agreed fondly, gesturing for her to enter with him, 'I love horses, and I insisted on having them'.

CC observed how the animals seemed to trust Niles to the point where they quickly accepted her presence, once they seemed to understand she was with him. 'It seems they like you', she said, caressing one of them.

'I think they do', he answered, 'Animals usually are good judges of character', he made a gesture towards her and her new friend, who was already tilting his head to accept her caress, 'Obviously, they can be wrong'.

She knew he was teasing, and smiled, 'Maybe this big boy here will tell me the things I want to know'.

'Maybe he will', Niles murmured, knowing she was referring to the horse and, in some way, to him. He started taking the saddles and putting them on the chosen horses.

CC observed how he worked, and licked her lips at the muscles she could see when he moved. Today he had chosen a t-shirt, and she was loving it, 'It's great to notice they are accepting like this. It shows you treat them well'.

'I have great respect for horses, and would never harm any of them'.

'It means that huge thing we ate last night was not part of a horse?'

'Dear God, woman, what an idea!', he exclaimed, and she could say he was horrified by the concept. 'It was one of our lambs. I'm not surprised you didn't recognize it, once your species is not given to cannibalism'.

'We've already established that I'm not even slightly similar to sheep. I am too independent for it'.

'I guess someone has forgotten the concept of _black sheep_'.

_Oh._ 'Well… _touché_', she shrugged graciously.

Niles grinned at her and extended a hand, so he could help her to get on the horse.

(What both knew was not necessary, once she already said she knew how to ride and did it very well.)

She took his hand and felt when the other landed slightly on her waistline. He basically stayed close and touching her enough to feel her and to guarantee she would have someone to fall onto if she lost her balance.

(When she gets the idea, she almost does so, just to feel the strong chest and arms against her, but then resists – falling on top of a man was something Fran would do. CC enjoyed more the subtlety of the understanding they had, here.)

**ncncncncncnc**

At that time, Fran was already wandering by the living room, and observing it attentively. It was the first time she could do it without the people of the house around, and she wanted to make the best of the opportunity.

She thinks that the place is not that creepy when you know it is daytime out there, but the rocky walls provide a kind of heavy semi-darkness that brings dark secrets to mind.

The sofas have a red cloth, that seems comfortable and almost seductive.

There are some trinkets in a tall cabinet, but when Fran tries to open it to look closer, she finds it is locked.

She purses her lips in frustration and turns around. The walls are so distant she must walk for some time to see the paintings on the other side.

Just landscapes. No family photos or portraits, just nameless forests, lakes and mountains. No people at all in the images.

Fran raised a brow and decided to explore the kitchen.

**ncncncncnc**

'I guess the other animals are not so fond of you', CC commented when they passed by a field with a lot of cows, that just observed them at a distance.

'What have you expected? Cows are not exactly what we could call affectionate beasts'.

'I just thought it would be funny if they approached and you patted their heads'.

Niles chuckled at the image, 'I think they must have mixed feelings about me – sometimes I appear and it is nice, and sometimes I appear and one of them is gone'.

'Do you really think they can make associations like this?'

'Beasts have the basic feeling of who likes them who doesn't. They can feel who fear them, too. And their memory is better than people give them credit for'.

'You are very sure of it. Interested in animal psychology?'

Niles looked at her as if he didn't know what to say. Then, he looked away, 'I just observe them and learn from their behavior. I appreciate the books, but certain things you must live to understand correctly'.

CC nodded, and then she realized what she noticed something was missing, 'Don't you have any dogs?'

Niles visibly frowned, 'We had, but they… died'.

'Oh, what happened?'

'A lot of things happened… and I decided not to have dogs anymore. You spend so much time with them that, when they're gone, it is… very hard'.

She smiled sympathetically, 'I understand. They pester and sometimes they got you crazy, but then they look at you and there is just love, there'.

She noticed he clenched his jaw, while nodding and looking away. It was obviously a difficult matter for him, and she decided to change the subject, 'I'm surprised you dedicated your time planning on how to receive us. You were obviously against it'.

He clearly relaxed, 'I'm a very religious man, Miss Babcock. When a punishment comes my way, I accept it'.

She grinned, 'Oh, please, stop the praise! You'll make it go to my head!'

Niles grinned at her good-naturedly reaction, 'Talking seriously, I am still not sure we are able to have guests, after so much time living just by ourselves… However, if this story is so important to you, and Mister Sheffield didn't mind that you have forged that letter, it's not in my place to be against you staying here'.

CC looked at him to see if there was any glare thrown into her direction when he mentioned the forging, but there was none. 'We're not that demanding and yes, the story is worth it. People in New York love these bizarre foreigners who buy mansions in the countryside to live isolated from the world'.

'It sounds very romantic, when said like this'.

'That's how Nanny Fine sees it'.

'_Nanny_?'

'Oh, sorry. Once she managed to extract an interview from a young actor who had been avoiding me, and since them I sometimes call her this, just to mock her – the boy tried to sue her afterwards'.

'I see', he said, wondering what kinds of adventures those two had lived together. 'But, tell me: Miss Fine finds it all romantic. And you? What do you think?'

CC tilted her head in doubt, 'I still don't know what to think. You're bizarre, but I can't see the vampire vibe people talk about. I'll wait and see'.

Niles nodded, and then gestured for them to stop by a small mill-dam. There was a good extension of water with some ducks and other birds around, and some small houses for them in the middle of the dam.

CC noticed the sun was shining, there, and smiled, 'What an amazing place you have, here'.

'I built it for the animals, when I noticed they avoided the mansion', he looked at her, 'What do you think of getting off the horses and walk for a while? There is an orchard ahead, and a small garden'.

'Sure!'

Her face got illuminated, and Niles didn't know if it was the sun or the joy in both their hearts.

**ncncncncnc**

Fran heard the opening door and got up from the sofa.

She crossed her arms on her chest and made her most annoyed face.

She had discovered that this Mister Niles was clever enough to frustrate her snooping powers.

She had gone to the kitchen, and discovered everything was absolutely clean and locked – the fridge, the subzero, even the cupboards. The man had made sure she wouldn't be able to see anything he didn't want her to see.

Even if she was suspicious it would not be useful, Fran went to the left side of the house – and, obviously, it had a locked door that separated it from the rest of the house.

Increasingly annoyed, she went to the right side: there she easily discovered the access to the second floor and opened the first door she found.

It was a classy room, and it was evident it had been prepared to receive a guest: Fran appreciated the details, as the open curtains and the made bed, and even the delicate gesture of a vase with fresh flowers in the nightstand.

(Damn caring man! It was difficult to hate him!)

Curious, she exited the room and went for the other door.

Opening it, she smiled to herself, because she knew immediately that it was CC's room: there were fresh flowers around it, in different and beautifully shaped vases, and even a solitary rose on one of the pillows.

(It was almost ridiculous how hard the guy had fallen. And she thought the same was going on with the blonde, even if she was stubborn enough to deny the obvious hints.)

Now Fran was in the living room, standing and expecting her face shows Niles how much she didn't appreciate his methods.

The blondes enter the mansion and Fran's scowl dissolves immediately: they are grinning foolishly at each other; CC is carrying a bunch of flowers and Niles, a basket with what seems a diversity of fruits.

'Hey, Fran', CC greets her with a joy she had just seen in the blonde when she is yelling at someone, 'We chose some berries and Hazel here is making us a pie he swears is the best we have ever ate'.

'That's great news', Fran smirks at them.

'Told you food was always great news to her', CC looked at Niles.

'I'll give you the credit for that. You described her reaction perfectly'.

Fran noticed once again how at ease they were at each other, 'I see you had fun'.

Not noticing the implication, CC waves her hand, 'It was amazing! The estate has horses and Niles showed me a place where the sun shines, with a small lake formed by a dam, and ducks and a garden'.

Fran crosses her arms again, this time taking the opportunity to smirk at Niles while CC was occupied arranging the flowers on her arms to take her coat off, 'Why, you took her to a discreet sunny place with ducks in a lake and flowers?'

He made a guilty face at the brunette, but CC interrupted any thing he was planning to answer, 'Let's go to the kitchen, already! Or are you chickening out?'

Niles grinned smugly at her, 'Never, you witch! I'm just after you', when CC started walking excitedly ahead, he approached Fran and stopped by her side, asking too innocently, 'How was your afternoon, Miss Fine?'

She squinted at him, 'You can be onto me, Mister, but I'm really _very_ onto you, too. In more senses than one'.

He smirked at her, 'The battle is on, dear lady'.

'Yes, it is', she answered and added, softening her tone to one of playfulness and walking by his side, 'I hope you compensate frustrating my afternoon with delicious cooking, _dear_ gentleman'.

He laughed at her, 'Say no more! You'll change your way of looking at food after experimenting mine!'

Fran couldn't help but smile at his excitement, because she could feel how he enjoyed the vivacious company she and CC had to offer. Of course, he had different approaches and interests in them, but Fran was content with the possibility of being – who knows? – his friend.

(The dark-haired guy was more her type, anyway.)

She wondered how much time had this vibrant man lived his days all alone, in that dark mansion, with no human soul to keep him company.

Luckily, she would have some days to unveil this and other mysteries of this house, and maybe, just maybe, help things to get better for everyone.


	8. Getting closer

**The Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 8: Getting closer**

CC Babcock entered the guestroom trembling and had to sit on the bed.

She looked at herself in the big mirror at the wall and noticed immediately her pale face and the trembling hands that were messing with her hair, trying to pull it down to her shoulders.

She forced herself to breathe and calm down.

The events of the day seemed to be tumbling on themselves inside her head, and she didn't know what to do of them.

First of all, that delicious afternoon with Niles.

How was it that spending an afternoon riding horses, chatting and teasing was so satisfying?

The memory of all this was still very clear in her mind – she could almost feel the sun warming her skin again, the wind blowing gently on her face, his attentive eyes making sure she was all right, his melodious voice entertaining her with little things.

He had taken her to see the garden he had built, and after they entered it, he had just followed her while she walked aimlessly through it, enjoying the sun and savoring the delicious assault to her senses.

CC was mesmerized by the soothing company he offered, by the sweet perfumes and the colorful bits and pieces that surrounded her.

It was very real and, at the same time, felt like a kind of dream come true.

When she least expected, he took her hand and delicately tugged at it, claiming her attention to a beautiful arrangement he had made at a corner, mixing some species of roses.

(She knew he had made an excuse to hold her hand – and, in fact, he kept talking and didn't look her in the eye while doing it, so she knew it was a very difficult gesture for him; however, even it being an obvious excuse, she would not, for anything in this world, think of refuse the gentle touch he offered.)

And then, he guided her to the part of the garden where the fruits were, and they started talking about his pies, and he just let go of her hand to fetch a basket, so they could put the berries in it.

(And CC could feel the stupid smile on her face all the time. She would probably hurt at the end of the afternoon, so much exercise in facial muscles she was used to keep motionless.

The thought of him making her have sore muscles provoked a nasty grin on her, that he noticed and she refused to explain.)

Back at the house, she couldn't believe the wonderful time they had, even after Fran joined them: Niles prepared and baked the promised pie, and they sat at the kitchen table to have tea and a relaxed conversation while they waited for it to get ready.

CC had to admit they made a good group: Fran had the crazy stories to tell, CC made the snide remarks, and Niles seemed to find them the most amusing company he had ever had. He had great pleasure in talking to them, and the warm smiles he threw at CC's direction now and then made Fran smirk and CC herself grin uncontrollably.

Even the small gestures, as handing her the piece of the pie when it was ready, were filled with so much affection that words were not necessary: the women just looked at each other and shared an understanding that this man had elected one of them and would be loyal to what he felt for her, no matter what.

It was with great surprise that they heard Maxwell's voice, at some point.

'I can see you are having fun without the host', he said, and even if his voice carried a smile, his face was devoid of any emotion.

The effect was so strong everybody stopped smiling and felt like they were doing something wrong.

Niles, who had occupied the head of the table, got up and turned away to reach for something, 'Tea, Sir?'

Maxwell approached, threw his cape aside and sat at the vacated place, while answering, in a clipped tone, 'Yes, please'.

Fran seemed uneasy by the tension, and started babbling, 'Mister Sheffield, I'm glad you've joined us! We arrived early, but I was so tired I stayed in the house. I was in need of some rest, and that red sofa made my day! I tell you, they don't do things like that anymore! I was glad Niles took Miss Babcock to see the lands, because I fell asleep and, when I do it, I am like a rock. Nothing can wake me up!'

Niles came back, put a mug in front of his boss and went to sit in his place of the previous night, besides Fran.

CC noticed Maxwell followed the other man with an icy stare, while answering, 'I am like this, too. Nothing can wake me up when I am asleep. And it is very complicated, because things happen without my knowledge'.

'We must have really lost track of time', Fran tried nice conversation again, 'I haven't even noticed it was already night!'

'It must have been a very interesting time', Maxwell said, glancing at Niles, who was staring fixedly at his own mug, and then turning to CC, 'You are still wearing your sauntering clothes, Miss Babcock. I wonder if Niles didn't give you any time to change'.

Feeling suddenly self-conscious, CC put a hand in front of the loose sweater she was wearing, 'I-I didn't even think of it…'

'We just rode some horses and walked a bit, and then it was tea time', Niles said, quickly, 'It is not inappropriate for her to dress like this'.

'I guess you went to the garden', Maxwell ignored Niles' remark, 'That is why I thought you would like to freshen up as soon as you were out of there. It can be a very sickening place'.

'Sir…', Niles tone was of warning.

'I found it very…', CC was going to say _beautiful_ or _enchanting, _but she didn't want anyone to think… _things_, so she changed her mind, '…nice'.

'There are things that can be very misleading, around here, and that garden is one of them', Maxwell said, relaxing on his chair, 'There must be something wrong in that place; otherwise, it wouldn't be the stage for that horrible incident'.

'Which incident?', Fran asked, interested.

'Niles', Maxwell looked at the other man with a devious smile, 'You were chatting with these ladies all of this time and never told them about the tragedy with our dogs?', without giving the man any time to answer, he shook his head, 'My, my. Let me tell you the story'.

'Sir…', Niles said again, this time barely a whisper.

'We had three beautiful dogs. Three Belgian Shepherds. They are beautiful big black dogs, very smart and ideal for companionship. Do you remember them, Niles? They were like your right arm!'

Both women looked at Niles, and he just flinched.

'One morning', Maxwell resumed, 'Niles found them in the garden. One of them was dead, horribly ripped apart. It was a mass of flesh and blood, not a dog'.

'Oh, poor dear!', Fran said, putting a hand over her heart.

'Isn't it?', Maxwell said, and CC could swear his smile had reached his eyes for a second, while he looked at Fran's face; but then he looked at Niles for a moment, and again it was empty eyes, 'The second dog was barely alive when he was found, so much he had bled. And the third was so traumatized by whatever he had witnessed he stayed at a corner, growling and attacking anyone that got near him'.

'This is horrible', Fran commented, 'What happened?'

'Well', Maxwell shrugged, 'Niles killed them'.

Fran turned to Niles, 'W-what?'

He just closed his eyes, his hands trembling around the mug he was holding.

Maxwell resumed, 'He considered it was better for everyone'.

'They were suffering', Niles said, very low.

'Oh, yes, they were', Maxwell agreed, 'We wouldn't want them to go through that again. Whatever _that_ was'.

Niles opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Maxwell, very slowly.

CC could see the resentment in there. A resentment so strong that froze him in place – any movement he made would be to kill the other man.

'But…', Fran asked, breaking the tension with her voice, 'you never really discovered what happened?'

'Oh, it was probably some stupid beast', Maxwell said, still facing Niles, 'There are some creatures that can't seem to deal well with presences in what they consider their territory. These struggles are very common among feral animals'.

'It's still strange', Fran pondered, 'You had a bunch of domesticated but clever and big dogs, you live circled by big walls, and one morning you wake up to something like this', she shuddered, 'It's weird'.

Suddenly, Maxwell sat straighter and looked at Fran, 'No, Miss Fine, in this case, you are wrong. To us, things like these are not weird. They are routine'.

The dark haired man got up, whirling his cap around him, and walked slowly until he was at the other end of the table, 'You wanted to know the truth about all of this, didn't you? Well, this is the truth: I lived in England, in a very rich family; I met an American woman, I feel in love, I married her, I had three children; one day, I went to an important meeting, and when I was back, they were all dead – someone had entered in the house and murdered them. I was going to take my own life, but my father managed to prevent me, and he contacted Niles' father, so he would give his son the responsibility to take care of me. I bought this mansion here to honor my late Sara; I brought her to be buried in this soil, but I can't even think of going to see her, because the pain is still too much, even after all these years'. He looked at Fran in the eye, 'Life was never the same again. Things keep happening. Strange things. Things that make people run away and hide. Things we can't control, and that destroy us a bit more every single day…'

Maxwell breathed deeply, closing his eyes.

The room was silent, everybody expectantly waiting for how he would proceed.

After some moments, he opened his eyes again, and the mood had changed: he walked at Fran's side, closer to where he had been seated before, and looked at CC, 'You know what they say about gardens. Once you enter them, you are offered the forbidden fruit. And suddenly, even if you had never thought about it, you want to try it. You know it is wrong, you can feel it is dirty… But you desire it. And that is how you loose every single thing you ever achieved – when you let desire consume you; when you loose all control and you permit things to happen. Slowly and steady, Evil gets closer and closer… You think you can stop it when you want… You don't really bother to get away, because you think it is nothing… until it is too much'.

The three reactions came at the same time: Fran gasped; Niles set his mug on the table with a thud; CC got up from her seat and was instantly dizzy.

The eyes were all on her, she knew, but she couldn't think of anything – she just had to get away from there, and quickly.

Before she could say something, she felt Maxwell's breath on her neck, 'Let me take you to your room, CC. You don't seem well'.

She blinked, disturbed, and heard Niles' voice, 'I can help her, Sir. I'll…'

'No', Maxwell cut him firmly and coolly, 'I'll show I can be a good host. I'll do it', the voice was again close to her ear, in a very uncomfortable spot, and the strong arms that enlaced her didn't help the situation. 'Come with me, darling'.

'Mister Sheffield', Fran's voice pierced her ears, 'I'm sure it's better if I…'

'Shush, Miss Fine', she could feel the soothing smile in the voice, 'I'll be back in a second. I can easily take care of you both. Just give me a minute for her'.

CC frowned at what seemed a sexual implication, but had no strength to say anything.

The next thing she knew was that, to her surprise, Fran and Niles didn't insist, and she felt guided to a corridor and then to a stairway.

She was feeling more and more dazzled, and suddenly all she could think was that, if those arms and hands suddenly stopped and turned her body, so she could be pressed against a wall, she wouldn't say no; she couldn't say no.

They arrived at what she supposed was the guestroom door…

(_… it may be _his_ door… Maybe he will throw me in his bed and rip my clothes and bit my neck savagely, as he is doing now…_)

Wait.

They had stopped in front of her door, and he had supported her there and was licking the pain away from her exposed neck, where he had _really_ bit her.

Now he had a leg between hers, and she felt weaker by the second, while he bit her lower lip and she tasted her own blood and felt his tongue licking it away.

'You taste delicious', he said, his voice shaken, 'Will you give more to me?'

'Yes', she said back, 'I'm yours!'

He chuckled and put a hand on the back of her head, to make her look at him in the eye, what she could barely do through her lowered eyelashes, 'Pay attention, darling. I enjoy being with you, but I don't want to hurry things', he licked her lip again, 'When you're ready, I'll take you, and you'll give everything I ask for. Won't you?'

She tried to nod, but didn't feel coordinate enough.

And suddenly, he had given a step behind, and without his supporting arms and body, CC almost fell to her knees.

She kind of threw herself against the nearest wall, in a desperate attempt of dignity.

When she managed to be stable again, she could just see the departing man, who didn't even spare a glance behind.

She entered the room shaking and went to sit in the bed.

What the hell was happening there?

She had been happy all day. She had enjoyed Niles, she liked looking at him, admired the way he moved and behaved. She felt warmed around him, she felt the heat from the single touch from his hand making her throb with something almost overwhelming in its sureness.

But then Maxwell had brought his cold lips, and she had trembled with a sudden and strange desire for those coldly calculated moves.

A desire that was gone the moment the man went away.

Niles, on the contrary, didn't need to touch her to make her feel the most interesting woman in the world: it was in the way he looked at her, the way he talked to her and listened to her. Even when he said she seemed to be the kind of woman that enjoyed to be in control, he said it as if he liked it. He made her feel so at ease that she wanted to show more and more of her, because he clearly enjoyed every little bit she let come to light.

Maxwell talked as if he had a plan in his head and she just had to accommodate to please him. He made it seem easy to bend and do what he wanted; he made her remember he was the kind of man her family would find proper – the dominating Alpha-male who took what he wanted with no fear and no hesitation.

And no respect or subtlety.

She usually hated men that acted like that, but some moments ago it was the sexiest thing in the world.

She was not sure of what she wanted, anymore.

She didn't feel dirty over being in the garden with Niles; in fact, she was not sure why, but she felt furious, about it.

Furious at someone, in fact.

Maybe it was at Niles, who took her to a place that carried so many sad memories to him, and made her feel like the source of new and happy memories of the same place.

Maybe it was at Maxwell, who had turned what was a beautiful experience in a metaphor of sin and filth.

Maybe it was at herself, who felt the urge to be furious at someone, when it didn't help her in anyway.

CC turned to lie down more comfortably on the bed. She had to stop thinking. She had to calm herself.

Her eyes fell on the single rose on her pillow.

She extended an arm and took it.

She felt its scent and looked at the room with attention, for the first time, finally seeing the open curtains, the soft pillows, the vases with flowers.

All she already meant to _him_, and _he_ wanted to mean to her: light, beauty, a peculiar intimacy.

With the flower close to her nose, she fell into a deep sleep…

… and was awaken some time later, by a knock on her door.

She sat quickly and yelled, without thinking, 'Just a moment!'

CC didn't know who it was, but she had a feeling it was not Fran – she wouldn't have knocked silently. That's why she knelt on the bed, looked at herself in the mirror, saw the marks on the side of her neck and opened her bag to take a light turtleneck blouse from there.

She wore it quickly and made the collar higher, so it would cover all of her neck.

Then, she sat at the bed with her back at the headboard, pulled the covers until her waist, threw the rose at the nightstand, tried to put some order in her hair and answered, 'Come in'.

The door opened slowly to reveal a very worried-looking Niles, 'May I?'

'Yes, of course'.

He entered and closed the door, relaxing as soon as he was able to take a good look at her, 'I hope you're feeling better'.

'Yes, I am. Not that much, but better anyway'.

He nodded, and then pointed at the tray he was carrying, 'I guessed you would not want to go down to have dinner, so I decided to bring something for you to munch on'.

CC's face lit up, and she realized how famished she was, 'Oh, thank you! I really needed it!'

Niles smiled while he helped her to adjust the tray on her lap, 'I have seen your eating habits. Of course you needed it'.

CC shook her head at him and started eating, 'Take a seat'.

Niles noticed she had made a motion indicating the bed, so he sat at the edge of it, 'Thank you'.

She dedicated herself to the delicious food he had brought, and just felt human again to notice he had been observing her when she was already starting the piece of pie he had added to the meal, 'Have you already dined?'

'I was not hungry'.

'You mean you lost your appetite'.

'Yes'.

'You know', she said, between mouthfuls, 'I got it was all very sad to you. The dogs' thing, I mean. I had already realized there, at the garden. I'm surprised Maxwell mentioned it like he did. He shouldn't'.

When he leaned his head to the side as if to hear better and his relaxed face turned into one of turmoil, she realized she had called the other man by his fist name.

CC didn't know what to say. Suddenly, it was clear Niles knew something had happened: he looked at her all over again, as if seeing her for the first time; he even stayed staring at her covered neck for some long moments, as if he would reach out to inspect it.

Then, he seemed to give up: his eyes went down, and he started moving as if the bed made him itchy.

Their eyes met again – he was pleading for her to say anything.

She kept silent and looked away.

Now it was as if the bed burned him: Niles got up and stood, very stiff, his hands on his back, a glare that could create a whole on the wall it was directed to, 'I came to tell you that, if you want one of our brooms to go to the city and buy a decent formal dress, you may just take it in the morning. I'll leave it by the front door'.

CC frowned, 'What are you talking about?'

He looked her in the eye, 'You were very… moved by Mister Sheffield's opinion on your clothes. He has just decided to throw a party tomorrow, opening the doors of the mansion and showing off _his_ guests'.

'W-what? But… w-why?'

His tone was clipped, 'He is like this, Miss Babcock. He does what he wants, without consulting anyone else. Now that he had just revealed what he considers the truth, maybe he has found a way to get rid of you with the right amount of smoothness', he made an effort to relax his jaw, 'Just make sure you have something to wear not so revealing that you'll make half city blind, and the rest you can leave on my hands. I'm used to be in the background cleaning the mess he creates with his stunts'.

He had turned to leave in a huff, but she raised her voice and said in a more authoritative tone than intended, 'What I am supposed to do with this tray?'

Niles turned immediately and even gave a step into her direction, then froze, clenched his fists, sighed and looked at her.

His face showed surrender.

CC frowned, not understanding, then noticed the pained expression he had when he gave another step closer, and realization hit her.

He had come back to her.

He was furious at her, probably thinking she was too close to Maxwell; he had just thrown her some zingers over her being unattractive and a witch…

And, at her request, he simply forgot everything and turned to help her.

CC bit her lower lip to hide a grin – he was right; she really liked to be in command.

And she flinched at the pain in her so recently torn lip.

He was by her side, this time sitting a lot closer, in a moment, 'Are you hurt?'

'A bit', she said. 'But it's not important'.

He leaned a bit into her direction, making their faces very close, 'Whatever happened… Are you sure it was not important?'

His eyes were fixed on hers, and she knew what he meant, 'I'm sure more important things happened… since then'.

Now he was so close she could feel his breath on her face, 'I'm glad to hear it'.

'Hear what?', she asked just to say something, so she could maintain him close to her, those stunning blue eyes so close…

'That I stand a chance of you paying attention to me'.

She blinked a few times, surprised by how clear her head was, even with her heart beating furiously, 'How could I not?'

He leaned his head to the side, 'You can do whatever you set your mind on… witch'.

Both chuckled at that.

Seeing her lingering smile when they calmed down, Niles advanced enough to rub his nose lightly on hers, making her giggle, 'This is the only thing I'd ever ask of you', he went away just enough to look into her eyes again, 'This spark', his hand covered hers on the bed, 'This thing that makes you what you are. That's all I need'.

CC felt tingling on her hand under his; on her nose, where he had rubbed his; on her lips, that he was looking at, now…

There was a knock on the door, and a whiny voice announced herself, 'Miss Baab-cock! Are you decent? Oy, I will enter anyway! I'm worried!'

At the end of the last phrase, Niles had withdrawn himself enough that it seemed he had sat at the bed to rearrange things on the tray.

'Oh, you're here', Fran said to him, her hands going to her waist, 'You could have warned me you would come to see her', she noticed the tray, 'And feed her'.

Niles stood and took the tray from CC's lap, 'I have already made clear I am responsible for feeding all the animals of this place, Miss Fine. Wasn't it obvious I had to come here?'

Fran smiled at the way CC reached out and swatted Niles arm – the grin on her face made clear she took the zinger as an affectionate comment. 'Oh, yes, it should have been obvious you _had _to come here'.

Niles looked away, grinning, and CC seemed to be annoyed, 'Yes, he came to force me to eat his disgusting meal, and so I did, because I must be strong to protect myself from his schemes. And from starvation, because one never knows what can happen with you around, Nanny Fine'.

'Oh, we're back to the nanny thing! I just left the company of a very charming man to come here and see you, and that's how you behave!'

'Just tell me what you want. I'm still not well enough to hear you yapping'.

Niles was amused by the excited face Fran had in a second, despite the insult, 'I came to see how you were feeling _and_ to tell you about the party Mister Sheffield will throw, in our honor, tomorrow night!', she jumped in delight, 'We must go to the city and buy new dresses! We must talk about decoration! We…'

'Miss Fine', Niles interrupted her, 'I think Miss Babcock said she is not feeling quite well, yet. Why don't we talk about it tomorrow? We can discuss some ideas and, while you go to the city to buy things, I'll take care of everything else'.

CC yawned, 'Oh, yes, can we talk about it tomorrow?'

'Umpf. Yes, we can', Fran turned to Niles while CC made herself comfortable in the bed, signaling for them to get out, 'You know, my mother is exactly like her – she eats and then she can't think of anything else but resting. It's even better if she can rest while eating something else because, you know, she can't enjoy the void between meals…'

CC noticed Niles condescending smile at Fran turning into a _You owe me one_ expression when he looked at CC.

She blew him a kiss as a reward.

And the grin he had on his face while directing the brunette to the door was priceless.

They exchanged good-nights, CC grinned at herself once the door closed, and took the rose she had put on her nightstand.

She knew he would take Fran back to Maxwell, and that he probably would let them hanging out just by themselves. More than that, she knew he was positively making sure Maxwell just had eyes for Fran, and stayed away from her, CC.

And she expected Niles would retire to his room, to think of her and of the day they had spent together.

Surprisingly, CC was happy things were like this. She didn't mind Maxwell was with Fran; at this moment, it seemed the right thing to happen, as it seemed right to feel all warmed just by the thought that Niles wanted to make sure _she _was _his_.

Tomorrow she could think of Maxwell and the party and all that could happen; now, all she needed was to close her eyes and feel the scent of this rose, mixed with the scent of him, that he had left lingering on her skin, on the sheets, on her pillow.

The thought of him was what she needed to be at peace with herself, right now.


	9. Planning

**Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 9: Planning**

Niles walked hurriedly past his garden and approached one of the most distant corners of the estate.

It was still dark, but he was very aware of the hour, and knew he had just a few minutes before the sun would appear.

It was the only time he could allow himself to do this – the time when Maxwell was surely retiring and would never think of following him to see what he was doing.

(Sometimes he hated the man and the fact he was chained to this familiar promise; but, deeply inside, Niles admitted he had started seeing Maxwell as a younger brother, as time passed by and they had gone through a lot together. Maybe it was the routine, maybe it was pity, maybe it was fear of being alone, or maybe it was the memory of the amazing qualities he had before the tragedy happened – the fact was Niles grew attached to the vampire, and would never hurt him, letting him know he was able to do what he was going to do.)

He arrived at the secluded corner where the beautifully engraved tombstone had been placed a century ago by a still deeply grieving husband, to never be seen by his eyes again.

Niles knelt besides it and closed his eyes, calling silently for her. It was rare he came to disturb her, but sometimes he just needed to talk to someone whose major ambition was not wake up every night to a jar of fresh blood.

'Hi, dear!', her voice soon greeted him.

Niles opened his eyes and looked at Sara. The first thing he noticed was she seemed very happy; the second, that she was almost invisible – just a barely noticeable form sitting on the rock with her name and the years when she was born and was found dead.

It was very close to morning, but he found strange that her image was so weak before his eyes. She usually seemed very real, and today it was as if she was slipping away…

'I'm glad to see you', she resumed talking when he just kept observing her, leaning his head to the side in confusion, 'And I know you just come when you have something important to ask. So, say it'.

Niles left the doubts aside and smiled at her, 'You always could smell trouble…'

'Yes. And you were always good at solving the trouble I could smell. What is it, now?'

'I… There is… You know, these girls…'

'Girls?'

'Yes, they… are from New York. They work at a newspaper and wanted to discover the truth about Maxwell. They arrived two days ago with a forged letter…'

'Uhum…'

'And now they are there… in the mansion… and… We got closer and… I don't know what to do!', and he covered his face with his hands, frustrated by his communication skills being crushed by his worries.

Sara smiled sweetly, 'Calm down, dear. I get they appeared suddenly, and that you liked them, even with the forged stuff. What is the problem, exactly?'

Niles put the hands away and tried to explain again, 'Maxwell invited them to dinner… No, wait, _I_ invited. I felt so alone and apart from people, and they were so interesting… Even the forged letter seemed something to analyze better than criticize and just forget… But then _he_ invited them to stay… And he told them about the dogs… The dogs! Why would he do that?! Why does he have to try to make _me_ seem the bad guy in this, when _he_ is obviously the one scheming?!'

He was so agitated she came to sit in front of him and resisted the useless urge to touch him to calm him down, 'Dear God, Niles… You're lucky I have been watching you, or it would be dawn and you wouldn't have explained anything!'

He looked at her with wide eyes, 'W-watching?'

'Yes. I'm sorry, but I had to. I knew one day it would happen – someone would appear in your lives and change everything. I could feel the time had come, so I got closer to see it happen'.

'But… What do you mean? How is it that things will _change_?'

Sara waved a hand, 'These people you insist calling _girls_ may be way younger than you, but they are _women_, as I'm sure you noticed', she threw him a knowing look just to make him squirm, 'They are adults who have come on their own will, and the storm they are provoking just by their presence is the proof they had already made a difference'.

Niles shook his head, 'But why them? Why now? We were living here for almost a century, isolated, quiet, and then suddenly they knock on our door and every time I see her… _We_ see _them_, it is more and more impossible to send them away'.

She smiled at his slip, but decided not to comment, 'Some things must happen, Niles. It is Fate. They had to come here, you had to meet'.

'But… what happens now? Maxwell is getting closer to both … I'm not sure he can control himself…'

Sara made a pained face, 'My dear Maxwell… He never quite recovered…'

Niles was getting desperate, 'You don't understand! I can't let him do it! They're… I…'

'I see you're worried. And I know exactly why, you don't have to hide it. I already told you I was watching', she noticed the wary look he threw her and put her hands on her hips, 'Don't judge me. It is probably the only benefit of being a ghost. Anyway, I've seen you with one of them, and I've seen Maxwell with the other one. You're right – it's got impossible to stop things now'.

For some moments, he just looked at her, trying to understand what she had just said. Then, sighing, Niles resumed, 'He wants a party. I hope it is a farewell, but it may be not. What if he wants them to stay for more time? What if he invites them to stay when I can't be around?'

'Niles, stop the ranting. You'll have to trust them'.

'_Them_?'

'Everybody. Even Maxwell, but especially those women. You are used to think of yourself as a loner, but maybe things have already changed, and you'll have to let them into the loop and see what happens'.

Niles shook his head, 'It's not easy'.

'Nothing has been, to us', Sara said, shrugging, 'The sun is coming. I have to go'. She looked him in the eye, 'I miss you two, dear, but I know the time to move on has arrived. There are gains and losses in every decision we make, and it is impossible not to make them. Remember: no matter how this story ends, things will never be the same'.

And before he could ask for any explanation, she was gone and the sun had shone over the tall walls that separated the lands from the outer world.

**ncncncncncnc**

CC was the first to appear, and found Niles at the kitchen table, writing on some paper sheets.

'Good morning', she greeted, sitting next to him. 'What are you doing?'

He looked at her while she came and chose the chair at his right, sat and supported her arms on the table. Even if he felt great pleasure in her presence, he worried over the fact she still wore that sweater that covered her neck, 'Good morning. I'm finishing the guest list and the invitations for tonight. Are you hungry?'

'Not yet. I'm used to wait for Fran and, believe me, sometimes she can be slow', they smiled at each other over her little joke and she baited her eyelashes at him, 'Thinking better, if you still have some of that pie, I'll accept'.

He chuckled and got up, 'I hid a piece for you when I noticed Mister Sheffield and Miss Fine would stay up chatting until later. I had my reasons to believe they would be sharing treats until late hours'.

Niles spoke and kept alert to her reaction: he knew something had transpired between her and Maxwell when he dazzled her and insisted in taking her upstairs, and now he had tossed some information about his boss and Miss Fine just to see what the blonde would say about that.

'People can be unfair', CC answered, faking indignation, 'You still talk about me, when you have noticed the one who eats like a supernatural being is her'.

He was back with the plate and a spoon, pacified by her words, 'Yes, she is quite the achiever'.

CC chuckled at that and started eating, happily, while Niles occupied his seat again, realizing how close she had chose to stay when they moved and their forearms brushed slightly.

'D'you think you'll have time to prepare everything?', she asked while munching, waiting for his answer and frowned when he just kept looking at her, 'What?'

Niles realized he had been staring at her…

(It was very difficult for him not to, because she was talking with her mouth full, what was endearing intimate, and her tongue would lick her lips to make vanish the chocolate that got there – what could be seen as intimate, too.)

… and he turned back to the papers at hand, 'Nothing. Just noticing how charming you are while talking with your mouth full'.

It was her time to keep looking at him for some moments, silent. Finding it unsettling, Niles looked at her again, and then saw she had been smiling. She nudged him, 'Smooth'.

He smiled fondly at her and decided to change the subject, 'I thought maybe you and Miss Fine would want to go to the town to prepare, and could leave the invitations with a messenger, to be distributed'.

She nodded, 'Sounds like a good plan', she ate another spoonful and added, seeing he had turned his attention to the sheets of paper again, 'But don't you think people will find it all strange? I mean, they will have just half a day of notice'.

'We could give them half an hour of notice and they would come, anyway. We never opened our doors to anyone, before, and the curiosity will be too much for them to resist'.

CC shrugged, 'I still think we should postpone this party. Why don't we do it in two or three nights? Everybody would have the time to…'

'No', he cut her hurriedly, then cleared his throat and resumed, 'After tomorrow it will not be possible'.

'Why?'

'Because I... won't be here'.

Her face fell a little, 'Really?'

'Yes, I… have this compromise… I don't have a way out of it'.

She pouted, looked away and started messing with the pie, 'Uhm… How mysterious'.

Niles let go of the papers, noticing her distress, and turned to her. His right arm went to the back of her chair, and his left hand advanced on the table until it was millimeters from her left one. It was like he feared touching her – like she could read him if he did it.

She noticed the change in his posture and could feel the almost touches, but kept still, waiting for what he would do next.

'I could tell you, but you wouldn't believe me'.

Detecting his sorrowful tone, she looked back at him, letting go of the spoon.

CC had the intention of pressing him for detailed information, but when their eyes met all she could think was of their proximity and the fact he seemed so upset over not being there as she was.

And he seemed as attracted for her as she as for him, by the way his eyes went from her eyes to her lips, while his hands twitched to get closer and still didn't do it.

What was going on, there? Was he being respectful of her difficult personality and not invading her personal space with arms circling her and facts about his life? Was he afraid of telling her something that would make her see him under a new light?

How could he not know that she wanted it? That she wanted it all, no matter what it was?

CC gulped and murmured what she was thinking, 'Why don't you try me?'

His eyes bored into hers again, searching for some confirmation of what she was offering.

Niles had dreamed of feeling something so strong he couldn't control it, but he had always thought it would be something so wonderful he would not want to escape, or something so horrible he would fight to escape until it defeated him.

He could never guess the bitter-sweet feeling of wanting anything a person wished to give him, and be sure whatever he could get, would never be enough.

He felt consumed by his desire and his adoration for her, and by his fear of drawing her into something that could make her suffer; he felt he was not enough for her and, at the same time, there was no one as capable of loving her as he was.

Looking into her eyes, he saw the same strong longing he was feeling, the same turmoil and the same sense of doom that circled all the good feelings they had for each other, and that were not near enough to avert their surrender.

Maybe Sara was right, they had to meet, this had to happen, he had to trust people again. Especially her. He had to believe they would be able to go through this maze and exit at the other side, maybe not unscathed, but together.

His right hand came to her back, resting between her shoulder blades.

It made her shiver.

His left hand covered her hand on the table.

Her eyes left his for a moment to contemplate their joined hands. Then, she moved hers.

For a terrifying second, he thought she was going to pull away.

But she just wanted to entwine their fingers.

His heartbeat made him deaf. They fitted perfectly into each other.

A wave of tenderness overwhelmed him, and Niles found himself caressing her back, while bringing his face closer and closer to hers. Both closed their eyes, preparing to finally permit themselves to discover what the other tasted like, when…

'Good morning, everyone!'

Fran entered the room with a bright smile and a bright robe, stretching happily. Feeling some commotion, she stopped at the entrance of the kitchen, just looking at the pair.

They were sitting side by side at an immense table, where there was plenty of space to be apart; Niles was fussing with some sheets of paper, and CC was sending her a glare, as if she had interrupted something…

_Oh, damn._

Fran made an _I'm sorry _face and received back a _You'll pay_ expression.

Knowing it was the best she could get at that point (and not being attacked with that spoon was already really good), Fran smiled back when Niles stopped pretending to be occupied and looked at her, and then at the blonde.

They were quite the image: his eyes travelling by her profile while she was not looking; her annoyed expression trying to conceal the obvious easiness and pleasure over being there with him.

(Fran pondered that, if the woman didn't want to be there, in the kitchen with the hunky guy, she could just have stayed in her room, or gone to see Fran… But no, she came here to look for him, as he had run to go to her last night.)

The light of the nearest window was illuminating the kitchen, and Fran had a very strong feeling that those two were meant to be like this: in the light, and together.

(It didn't make much sense, but, at the same time, seemed the most logical thing to think, when one looked at that domestic scene. She wanted the same could be said about her and Mister Sheffield, but the man was very complicated, with the untold stories and the riddles.)

Those two were so obviously fated to be a couple she could barely believe they had not admitted it, yet.

'Stop the morning giddiness, Nanny Fine. It makes me sick'.

_Oh, yes, there is that little difficulty_, 'How can you not be excited? We'll be partying tonight! Niles, is there something for me to eat? I'm starving! Have you thought about the style? What kind of people will we invite? Will we have music?'

Niles got up from the table again, 'I can prepare something in a minute. The style will be black-tie, so Mister Sheffield can wear one of his beloved capes and you two can enjoy the long formal dresses and high heels that you wear so well. I've made a list with some authorities and important people of the town. And I know of a good band that plays at bars in the region, so we could have some dancing. I'll call them soon'.

'Wow… How competent!', Fran praised, sitting down.

'I told him we should postpone it. I don't get why such hurry', CC said, trying to bring back the unsolved mystery of his absence on purpose.

To her surprise, Fran was not supportive, 'Are you crazy?!', she asked, sniffing the air for the coffee Niles had started to make, 'Mister Sheffield and I had the most amazing conversation, last night. He is really anxious for this party. He wants to pay homage to us, because he said he', she made quotation marks in the air and imitated the British accent the best she could, '_feels better than he has felt in a century_. Isn't he a cutie?'

Niles turned to them, 'Don't worry, Miss Babcock; contrary to you, I'm very experienced. I can manage…', he had to stop, because Fran was laughing her head off, 'What?'

The brunette couldn't even talk for a while, but then she dried her tears and answered, 'Sorry, it's stupid, but I just thought it could be read very differently, if I didn't know you were talking about a party…'

CC furrowed her brows, 'What do you mean?'

'It's like you are some innocent girl and he was trying to calm you down', and she proceeded with another imitation, '_Don't worry, Miss Babcock, I'm very experienced…_', Fran grinned at Niles, 'You may have said the magical words to convince her, sweetie. I know for a fact she likes older guys'.

'Oh, please!', CC interjected, annoyed, 'Will you stop that? If you're used to say these things in New York, now I know why people think I'm a slut, beyond the fact we are partners'.

Fran was laughing again, 'The good part is she will enjoy what you have to offer; the bad part is you'll have to make big effort to astonish her'.

The blonde made a face, 'That was vulgar, Nanny Fine'.

'_That_ was priceless information', Niles contradicted, appearing behind Fran with a deliciously smelling mug of coffee, 'And you deserve a compensation. Pancakes?'

'Oh, yes!', Fran's eyes shone at the idea, and she started sipping her coffee immediately, without noticing the word was not_ reward_, but _compensation_; thus, it was not told to her, Fran, but to CC.

Niles circled the table to serve the blonde, and she smiled, thanking him.

It was not just because he had made coffee, or had offered pancakes. No, she was thanking him because he had made Fran shut up, mentioning food, and that way he had stopped the revelations about her life.

CC liked that he did not press to know more things about her, when she made clear it was uncomfortable for her. He was patient, and that was a trait she favored (especially because she lacked it). His stance maintained intact the steady pace they were keeping.

The way he retracted from her, physically, when they were not alone, made her sure he wanted things to develop in their own rhythm, just between the two of them. She was totally for it – she hated exposition, and always searched an intimacy she had never truly found, before.

But he said he would be gone in two days.

CC, in that moment, set her mind to a mission: she had to be able to convince Niles that, no matter the nature of his compromise for the other night, he should just let it go and stay with her.

She felt that, whatever it was, it could not be stronger than what they felt for each other.


	10. The party

_Thank you for the support, people – you, who have profiles that I can PM back, and you, that just wanted to leave a nice word. Your reviews make my day!_

**Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 10: The party**

Niles couldn't believe he had managed such a great party in such a little time.

(Well, it was true he had not stopped for a moment since he came back from the visit to Sara: he had organized lists, called people and, to his immense relief, sent the girls to town very early, so he could prepare the mansion for the big event without those clever pair of eyes upon him.)

Things had been running smoothly, more or less two hours from the beginning: the band was playing pop music, some couples were dancing in the big living room (turned ballroom by the lit chandeliers and the space he provided relocating the sofas next to the walls). There were more or less fifty people, and it seemed Niles' choice of food and beverages (canapés and light drinks and cocktails on a buffet at a corner) had been perfect – it maintained people together in the main room and dispensed the need of waiters and other strangers wandering through the house.

(He was used to do everything by himself, anyway. Indicating to the guests where the restrooms were or fetching some especially requested drink was not that complicated.

And, as he had pointed out to Babcock, he was _very _experienced.)

Thinking of her, he had been a bit nervous when Fran told him, earlier, that Maxwell preferred for them to arrive at the middle of the party. The man wanted them to make a big entrance, and Fran decided to agree because, you know, who was she to say no to such an offering of stardom?

Niles must admit Maxwell was behaving beautifully, until that point: he had come down sharply in time, asked about some of the details, and the men quickly decided what to answer if any guest had the guts to make questions.

People started to arrive, and the owner of the mansion went to the door to greet every one. He immediately sent them to Niles, saying he who would explain the dynamics of the night.

(_Please, help yourselves!_, _If you want another kind of drink, just ask and I will help you _and _The band is accepting song requests!_ were some of the phrases he used to make people comfortable and to reinforce the informal mood, even in a party with fancy clothes).

In one of the times that Niles approached Maxwell, who had been standing close to the door, he heard the somewhat anxious question, 'Old Man, have you seen the Mayor?'

Niles climbed the small step and surveyed the room. Even with the party in full swing, it was easy to locate the chubby man and his royal-blue dressed wife, 'He is at the cocktails'.

'Oh, good. He came to me mentioning a Martini he couldn't find. Would you…?'

Niles nodded briefly and went away, thinking for a moment of how useless rich and powerful people could be at simple tasks: Maxwell couldn't find a man in a room; the Mayor could not find the bottle Niles knew he had placed on the cocktails' table.

He didn't even spend time going to the guest – he went directly to the back room to bring a brand new bottle of the beverage.

(It was easy to make those people happy: show how you care, with a simple gesture like that, and they would grin at you and leave you alone for a while, saying something about how surprisingly efficient the servant was.)

Arriving at the back room, Niles opened the small bar.

Strangely, the bottle he knew was there wasn't there.

Frowning, he knelt down and looked at another place he sometimes used to stock things.

Nothing.

Getting up and scratching his head, he started worrying. He usually didn't get confused about this kind of thing. He had thought of the organization of this party carefully, and it was almost absurd he had made a mistake like this…

Suddenly, the music stopped.

Realizing he had fell in a trap, Niles run back to the main room, and saw what he feared.

Maxwell was in the middle of a speech, the blonde on one arm, the brunette on the other.

He was talking of how much he had been surprised by their presence, and how they had managed to bring him back to the world of living…

(The man was making so many jokes involving supernatural beings and undead entities that Niles couldn't believe people were just laughing, without realizing what was going on.)

He stopped listening to the empty words and just looked at the faces of the women.

Fran seemed happy by the attention, smiling excitedly at everybody and waving when she recognized someone from the town. She was wearing a white dress that made him think of her as a temporarily captive angel linking arms with a demon.

(Niles was sure she could free herself from Maxwell's influence the moment she decided enough was enough. Even the way Maxwell looked at her showed _he_ didn't quite get what went through her head. That one would be very hard to dominate.)

CC, on the other side, was slightly embarrassed by all the attention, and visibly was just standing there because _he_ wanted her to.

Niles noticed how her eyes darted from a place to another, in the room, without fixing on anything or anyone, and it was clear how anxious she felt.

Seeing her in distress, he gave a step forward.

And then, she looked beyond all the people in the room and, from the slightly higher perspective where she was, noticed him.

Their eyes met.

Niles saw the way her chest weaved when she recognized him, making it look like she was going to free her arm and run to him; and he was sure he had made the same move, because when he noticed he had given another step ahead.

Before any of them could decide what to do next, Maxwell elevated his voice in the tone of end of speech that generally made people feel like they _had_ to applaud, 'And that is why I wanted you all here: to thank you for the way you have received me in your city so many years ago, and to say I intend to honor the tradition'. He looked briefly at his companions, 'These two journalists are invited to stay as much as they wish, to amplify their researches and project the name of our adorable city to the whole country!'

Niles heard the people cheering and could barely believe. Maxwell had done it – he had invited them to stay.

Luckily, he had given that step ahead, so now he could support himself on the cocktails' table.

The band started to play something. Maxwell moved, so he was facing the room and the two women had her backs to it in order to look at him while he talked to them.

The winning look he threw at Niles was the final touch.

Not just the vampire had done it, but he had done it along with a lot of planning: he sent Niles away when he knew the women would arrive; he made the invitation in front of a lot of people; he positioned himself to make them stay with their backs turned to Niles, so he could brag…

Niles had trembling hands. The fury was making him blind. If he gave any step more, it would take to an unleashed fury he had vowed never show to any other human.

To calm himself at least a bit, he took a glass of champagne, gulped it down and went to the band to ask for a song.

He had his mind set on revenge, and nothing could stop him now. Even if he would not let the beast in him take charge.

As Maxwell seemed to be doing.

**ncncncncnc**

The little group was talking exactly at how surprising the invitation had been.

'I swear I didn't expect it, Mister Sheffield', Fran was almost squealing, 'Are you sure we won't be in your way?'

'I like it when you stand in my way, Miss Fine. I have found it really captivating'.

Fran hit his arm playfully, saying 'Oh, you!', what made him grin childishly at her.

CC seemed to hear Niles' voice in her ear, _He prefers her_, blinked at the scene before her and frowned, 'I think we have to discuss your proposition, Maxw-Mister Sheffield. We came here to unveil a mystery, and now you are talking about a business association'.

He turned to her, a new type of grin appearing, 'Don't you like the idea, darling? I'm sure we would be a big hit, if we joined our forces'. And, to make clearer his opinion, Maxwell got closer to the blonde and circled her waist with his arm.

CC moved her head to look at the arm, and Fran could say she was as confused as herself. The man was throwing his charms on both of them, and changing gears in front of them, as if they could not notice.

What upset the brunette the most was the fact he seemed to be talking business, but every word he said to CC, every gesture he made towards her, carried a double entendre really disrespectful to the relationship he seemed to propose when he talked to her, Fran.

It was like he declared himself to her and took it back, every single time.

Her mother had not raised her girl to accept something like this.

Niles arrived suddenly and stopped by Fran's side, 'May I have this dance, Miss Fine?'

To say Maxwell and CC were baffled was not even close to the truth. They separated in a second, and stayed frozen, as if not understanding what was happening.

Fran, who was already annoyed by the double talking and the seduction games, eagerly accepted.

They went to the dance floor while the main singer announced, 'And now, we were asked by Mister Niles, who organized the party, to play an especial song. That's to you, Sir, and thank you again for letting us play here tonight!'

Immediately _Hope of Deliverance_ started, and the younger people went to dance, while the older ones smiled because it was a Paul McCartney song.

(_These British!_, they thought, shaking their heads.)

Fran and Niles danced as if they wanted to get rid of some evil entity, throwing their arms in the air, clapping hands and shouting they had _hope of deliverance/ from the darkness that surround us_.

Maxwell pulled his cape to cover his face and threw a dark look at them. Yes, he knew Niles was trying to provoke him, making him know how it felt like when someone whisked away the person you want for yourself; however, it didn't give him the right to have fun with the one woman he, Maxwell, had been respecting all along.

Besides, the vampire considered that dance a bad tactical move. One that made him remember how fond Niles was of teaching lessons to people, and just how much it infuriated him.

Maxwell turned to CC, who was still by his side, with her eyes glued to the couple on the dance floor.

'He has a very strange sense of humor', Maxwell murmured at her, 'Isn't it pathetic a man his age trying to shock people?'

She nodded, even if she could not see anyone shocked, or understand why Niles would want to do that.

'Come on, Miss Babcock', he put his arm around her waist again, 'You are my official escort, now. My date for the night. Let's meet people and talk to them. Maybe I can give your proof of how right we are together'.

Gulping and trying to move past her numb mind, CC just nodded again, throwing a last glance at the dancing couple.

**ncncncncnc**

When the song was over, something slower started to play, and Fran forced an escaping Niles into dancing with her.

'We need to talk', she explained, to make him stop the fussing.

(Which she found quite funny, with arms wailing around as if throwing limbs uncoordinatedly would guarantee his freedom.)

'I have left them too much time by themselves', he answered, still panicking.

'You think you are the only one worrying?', she asked, pulling him to her, what made him calm down and follow her rhythm, 'I wish I could smash his head. He is playing with our feelings, talking sweet to me and then pawing her. And she is letting him do it, what I can't understand'.

Niles was clearly miserable, 'Maybe he is too powerful'.

'Oh, please! If _I_ can resist – and you must know, I have a horrible track record into falling for cads – she can surely do it'.

'You don't understand. He knows exactly what he is doing. She doesn't stand a chance…'

'Don't you think you're trying to say _you _don't stand a chance?', Fran looked him in the eye, 'Sweetie, I've seen how you look at each other. You must keep in mind _he _is the one fighting something powerful'.

Niles looked back, and then searched the room. He soon found CC, by the other man arm, giving a fake smile to the owner of a local shop.

'Don't worry', Fran said, looking at the same spot he was, 'I've known her for years. She is pretending. It is business, and she can't resist the chance to exercise her influence over people'.

'He is like this, too. They're very similar, in fact'.

'And that is why they need the compassionate ones next to them', she said, matter-of-factly, and made him look at her, 'We won't let them escape'.

**ncncncncnc**

Niles approached CC at the first opportunity he had.

The dark haired man had walked away as if in search of something, and as soon as she let go of him, she sat alone on a sofa.

The party was getting close to its final – a lot of people were saying their goodbyes, already, and maybe one of them had attracted Maxwell's attention. Niles wasn't sure of what had happened, but he knew he had to seize the opportunity.

He approached and stopped, just looking at her. She seemed tired and sad, rubbing her temples as if she had a headache.

He thought of a lot of things to tell her. Some of them were charming, like _'I've finally have the opportunity to say how beautiful you look, tonight'_; others were plain sincere, as _'I thought he would never leave you alone'_; and others were just as truthful as he could formulate with his overwhelming feelings, _'I'm madly jealous of you, can't you see? Would you please stop walking around by his arm when I'm right here?'_

However, the only thing he could get through his throat was, 'May I have this dance?'

The introduction of _As the world falls down_ was playing, and CC felt tempted to accept. She loved the song, with its fairy tale-ish mood.

But she had been exposed enough, tonight.

'I don't dance'.

Niles just raised a brow at that.

'I can't', she said, as if it was a good explanation.

Niles extended his hand as if she had accepted, 'Yes, you can. I've already told you that you can do whatever you wish'.

She looked at his hand and forced her face into a frown, 'You know what I mean. I'm just no good in it'.

'And you know what _I_ mean – this is not about being good at something; it's about being happy with what you're doing'.

The beautiful love song kept listing possibilities of being enchanted while the world around revolved into its own problems, and she thought that maybe she could try to slow dance with him.

Maybe it would be pleasurable – after all, he had been waiting for her while she spent the night by the arm of a man who loved talking about himself and exhibit her as if she was a prize; she could use a bit of real attention, now…

When she was going to take his extended hand, a pale hand took hers.

'Niles, don't insist. Miss Babcock is not in the mood for dancing. Come one, darling, the people at the door want to have one last word with us'.

CC looked at the hands for a moment.

Hers, involved by Maxwell's pale cold one, that pulled at her not very delicately, urging her to get up and do some work.

Niles', strong and warm, paused mid-air, letting her decide what to do.

It should make her feel empowered, or at least free, but she felt like it was a lot of responsibility.

She didn't feel prepared to put such a heavy load upon her shoulders.

She already knew how to work, she knew how to make business, she knew how to pretend and please people she wanted something from; but this thing of being offered freedom to be herself and make someone happy because she was genuinely happy… She didn't know how to take it.

If she freed herself from the cold hand and grabbed the warm one, she would have just one single thing for certain: she would be opening the doors to an unknown world.

She grabbed the pale hand firmly and let it take her away.

**ncncncncnc**

CC didn't know how it had happened – she thought she would go to the door to talk to departing people, but then she was in a darkened corridor.

'How are you feeling, darling?', Maxwell's voice sounded again in that uncomfortable spot.

'Tired', she answered, sincerely.

'Sit here for a while, then'.

She didn't know what was _here_, but it felt good, so she let him direct her.

She knew she was in a kind of leather ottoman, because she ended almost totally laid on it.

To her surprise, CC felt cold hands massaging her forehead, the sides of her face and her neck.

And, the more the hands kneaded her, the more tired and mollified she felt.

Suddenly, there was a weight on her. A weight that moved, opening her legs and laying between them.

She thought of saying _no_; she even thought there was someone she should call… Someone with whom she should be, instead… But she couldn't remember who it was.

A cold hand insinuated itself on her cleavage, making her gasp. Another one took her head and pulled it sideways, so the side of her neck would be exposed.

She tried to open her legs even more, to increase the pressure that weight could create on her center, but the dress wouldn't let her.

And she didn't seem to have enough will to say out loud what she wanted.

Suddenly, she felt the sting on her neck.

The weight had somehow penetrated her.

Now she had an image on her mind: it was of Maxwell, and he was biting her.

He had bit her again, in the neck, as he had done the last night; however, this time it was stronger, came with a piercing sensation, and she could feel a sucking motion.

The cold lips were giving her chills, while one hand kept holding her breast, and the other firmly maintained her head in place.

His body seemed frozen, between her legs and all over her.

She was desperate for him to move, but he wouldn't do it. Not the hands, not the hips, nothing. The only thing moving was in that point on her neck.

When he stopped for a moment, she heard her own voice, as if it was from another person, begging, 'Please… Take me… Make me yours…'

She felt a cold tongue licking her neck and the answer, 'I'm doing it, darling. Just keep quiet'.

And the sharp pain came again, this time a bit more uncomfortable.

Something in his attitude made her think: why couldn't she move? Why should she keep quiet? Why this strange teasing, in which she didn't have any choice? Why did she have to stay still like this while he did what he wanted? What was in it for her?

Suddenly, she felt used – he had penetrated her and maintained her there, immobile, while he took what she had to give him, with nothing in return. She was sure Niles would never act like this…

Her eyes went wide: Niles!

She shut them down with force, and concentrated on him. She had no strength to throw this guy out, but she felt like she could, in some way, invoke Niles and make him come to her.

It was a pity she felt so lightheaded. In another occasions she would have knelt the guy where it hurt more, but now she was only able to lay there, hearing the sucking noises and thinking of how alien they sounded, so close to her ear and yet so devoid of any connection with her…

'Miss Babcock! Are you in there?'

His voice! It was him! She had called him and he had come to her!

The weight disappeared after a cursing word, and CC felt suddenly like she was dying – she had difficulty breathing, she was confused and felt like trapped in a nightmare, with no strength to open her eyes or answer the voice that had come for her. She felt immaterial and alone, beyond the reach of any help.

But _he_ could hear her, anyway. He had, and he came. _He_ wouldn't just turn away and go, letting her empty and abandoned in a dark place.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Niles stopped a guest mid speech with a raised hand.

Once CC walked away with Maxwell, he sat at the sofa where she was before and clenched his fists. He was not furious, anymore, or miserable. He felt lost.

If she didn't choose him, there was nothing he could do.

He had been around her, he had been subtle, he had been careful, he had approached slowly to not frighten her; he had even waited for her to finish parading around with his boss to go to her and ask her to be with him for a dance.

It was all he asked – a dance. An opportunity to be together and talk, without putting her in the spotlight before so many strangers.

And she hesitated, she decided to say _no_, she hesitated again…

He stayed there, near her, insisting without forcing, asking her, trying to coach her into his arms…

He was getting desperate, at this point. In other circumstances, he would have all the patience in the world; he could easily imagine himself, in a parallel universe, waiting for her for decades; but here there was a real danger: Maxwell was getting closer and closer, and Niles couldn't let it happen.

However, if she was sure Maxwell was the one suited for her, what else could Niles do? He had insulted her, he had made her look at him, he had teased her and made her smile, and there were no limits to what he was willing to do; the only problem was that her reaction left him at a dead end. Until now, he had considered that she reciprocated his feelings, at least at some level. Now, he felt like he couldn't understand what had happened, and it took away any ideas he could form.

The slightly inebriated Mayor came to him and started saying something.

Niles got up and tried to pay attention, for some moments. Maybe he had to find an occupation to clear his mind.

But then, he felt a sudden urge to know where _she_ was.

That's why he raised his hand to stop the man mid-sentence, and looked around.

No CC Babcock. And no Maxwell Sheffield, either.

Niles turned hurriedly and went to the corridor of the left side of the house – the one that leaded to his boss' room.

He didn't want to believe Maxwell would do it, but at this point he couldn't risk pushing the thought aside. He had to make sure.

Arriving at the corridor, Niles heard something that was a mix of pained moaning, labored breathing and sucking, and he knew _that_ was happening.

He called out for her, just to make him stop and go away.

(He knew if he had to pull the man out of her, he would take the first thing around and push it through his heart.)

Feeling a presence scurrying past him, Niles run to her, knelt besides the ottoman and searched for a pulse on the base of her throat.

He saw the marks on her neck. She was so still he feared he didn't have arrived in time.

After some moments trying to calm his own heart down, he finally felt it.

There it was, a very faint and unstable beating.

Niles breathed shakily. He knew the symptoms – she was going to wake up and live, this time. The process had just been started.

He supported his head on her shoulder, crying.

Things were approaching quickly to the point of no return.

Wiping his tears away, he picked her up.

She moaned something, and he rearranged her on his arms, so she could nestle her head on the crook of his neck. She immediately calmed down.

Niles walked through the second floor of the mansion until he reached the guestroom.

Fran appeared at his side when he was trying to open the door, 'My God! What happened?!'

'Please, Miss Fine, no questions, now'.

She obeyed, opening the door for him, and watched while he carefully put CC on the bed and sat besides her, leaning over her.

Fran circled the bed and saw he had maintained an arm on her upper back, pulling her head and cradling it against his chest, as if to hide her from the rest of the world.

'What can I do to help?', she murmured respectfully.

Niles raised his eyes to her, while he caressed CC's hair. Fran saw something wild in there that she couldn't define, 'Just go back to the party and tell Mister Sheffield I'll be here with her for the night'.

**ncncncncncnc**

Fran found Maxwell fidgeting at a corner, 'I don't know what is happening around here, and not knowing always makes me annoyed'.

'What do you mean, Miss Fine?', he asked, getting closer and trying to put a hand on her waist.

'Get off of me, Mister!', she reacted, 'I'll stay by your side and we'll see these people out, but I'll just do it because Niles asked me'.

'Oh, he did? And where is he?'

'He is upstairs with Miss Babcock. It seems she fainted, and he told me to tell you he will stay the night with her'.

Maxwell seemed at a loss of words.

'You know, Mister Sheffield, you may think you're dealing with a stupid girl, and sometimes you're right. But just _some_ times; I can be very clever when _feelings _are at stake. I know when men try to toy with me, and I don't like it'.

Maxwell opened his mouth to speak, but Fran raised a hand in an authoritative gesture, 'I'm not finished, yet'. He obeyed, closing his mouth again, and she resumed, 'Last night we had a chat. We talked about what we wanted from life. You showed me a sweet side of you, a caring one. But tonight, when Miss Babcock was around, you were back to the Don Juan vibe. I'm not one to accept this kind of thing'.

The man seemed undisturbed by it all, and Fran saw he had a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. In fact, he seemed to be keeping a patronizing silence, just waiting to say some charming excuse when she stopped talking.

So, she went for broke.

'You must know I'm into you as much as Niles is into her', she squinted at him, 'But what I'm saying here is that I won't waste my time in a lie. If you're not ready to commit, don't pretend you are, and don't try to keep me here with excuses. It won't work'.

Now, the smile had gone, and he seemed terrified.

'Oh, Paul, Martha, are you already going?', Fran cheerfully said, and Maxwell was forced to acknowledge the Mayor and his wife, who had approached to say their goodbyes.

**ncncncncnc**

As soon as the last guest disappeared through the front door, Fran stormed out. She wanted to make clear to the millionaire that she was not talking to him, tonight.

She heard him calling her, and the pleading _Miss Fine! _just served to fuel her disgust.

When she arrived in the second floor, she stopped and sighed. Oh, well, the wonders never cease.

Niles was sitting on the floor, at the corridor, between her door and CC's.

Even if he had his back supported on the wall, his legs crossed and his hands resting on his lap, in a very human position, she couldn't stop herself thinking he had the appearance of a watchdog.

She past by him and he just followed her with his eyes, not moving a muscle of his body or face.

Deciding everybody had had enough for the night, Fran just entered her room without saying a word.


	11. Troubled meetings

_Sorry for the delay, people. Between end of semester and EspoirDio Advent Calendar, things got busy!_

**Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 11: Troubled meetings**

**Morning**

CC woke up very late, and groaned when the first thing she saw was Fran's face close to hers.

'How are you feeling?', the brunette asked.

'Ugh! Are you trying to blind me?', the blonde sat, putting am arm over her eyes.

'Hey!', Fran reacted, hands on her hips, 'I've seen better days, I know, but I was up late last night, while you were laying here being watched out by Husky Guy. You can talk, having your particular watchdog. Me, on the contrary…'

'Dear God!', CC interrupter her, 'Close the curtains!'

'Oh', Fran eyed her while she got up and did what the woman asked, blocking the faint light that was entering through the window. Going back to the side of the bed, she made shooing gestures, 'Now get up! We have a lot to discuss'.

'As what?', the blonde asked, lowering down her arm and putting a hand over the side of her neck – just to discover that the place where she felt a slight pain was covered by a turtleneck blouse she didn't remember wearing.

'What do you mean? Mister Sheffield dropped a bomb on us last night, don't you remember? He proposed!'

'Uh?'

'Well, now I see you're not yourself. I should have figured it out, with you fainting around all the time…'

CC frowned at her, 'Don't be stupid. I'm very well'.

Fran lifted a brow, 'Then, just get up and let's eat! It's already very late, and we have to decide what to do. Will we stay? For how long? Will we ask the questions openly or investigate on our own? Because, you know, I think the guys are hiding something from us. Their behavior is so odd even Ma would find them dysfunctional…'

CC, who had gotten up and was walking scantly to the big mirror on the wall, made a face, 'You were right. I don't feel very well… Maybe, if you shut up for just a second, I'll be able to at least hear myself thinking'.

Fran smiled, 'Don't worry, I'll let you eat before I make you more uncomfortable. I didn't even ask about you and Niles. See how proper I can be?'

CC rolled her eyes but started making herself presentable.

Noticing the care the other woman was taking to comb her hair and choose clothes, Fran smirked, '_He_ is not in the house. I've found a note at the table saying he would be out until mid-afternoon and that he hoped the brunch he left ready was enough'.

CC looked at her, '_Was_ it?'

Fran crossed her arms, offended, 'It _is_'.

**Afternoon**

When mid-afternoon arrived, CC decided to look for Niles.

Fran had talked non-stop during brunch, trying to engage CC in a conversation that jumped from their initial mission to the mystery that surrounded the men of the house, and then to what was happening between Niles and CC, and to what could be happening between herself and Maxwell, and to the need of buying extra clothes if they were to stay for more than a week.

CC managed to give evasive answers, feeling weak and slightly numb. It was like she could understand what Fran was blabbering about, but couldn't really care for anything.

And she knew that the points were all important (well, that one about the clothes not that much), and she knew they should be seizing Maxwell's and Niles' absences to plan their next moves, but it seemed she was… soulless.

Noticing her lack of response, Fran got up from the table at some point and said something along the lines of _We should worry about Niles_, pointing out he took care of their needs and carried fainting princesses around and must be killing himself working now, while they stayed there, sleeping until almost midday.

CC answered with an expression on her face that clearly said, _I have no idea what you are talking about, and even if I had, I would be dead before admitting_, and Fran just announced she was going to the 'room with books' she had discovered the day before and went away.

The blonde still stayed at the dinner table for some time, trying to decide what to do. She still felt somewhat empty, and even if she knew Fran had left her alone, so she could have time to think, (the excuse of the library was horrible, even for the brunette's standards), CC couldn't _feel _what the right thing to do was.

After some time (she couldn't tell how much – after a point she felt a blur inside her head), she got up and started for the front door of the mansion.

Maybe it would be necessary to walk a lot, to find him. But he was worth it. And she could do it.

She opened the door and, even with her dark glasses on and the sun not really shining there, she flinched at the clarity.

She walked in a straight line, trying to keep in mind she had to reach the barn. That it was not too far from the mansion. That everything would be all right.

The air was barely illuminated around her, but she felt like walking through molasses, her eyes barely kept open.

Just when she reached the barn she remembered the sun really _shone_, around there.

CC retreated a bit to reach the shadow of a wall and supported herself on it.

She licked her dry lips, and felt worst than she had noticed earlier. She was overwhelmed by the feeling that her body was not totally hers, anymore, and that she had no real notion of what was going on inside her.

She closed her eyes forcefully, trying to concentrate enough to decide if she went on or came back to the house.

The right thing seemed to keep on going – because if something made total sense in her troubled mind was that Niles was the one who could help her take a decision, now.

Well, even before he could talk to her he was helping her, because he was her motivation to get out of the house, and just because she had made it she was forced to realize her predicament.

Maybe the right decision was to go into his direction, since the beginning…

'Miss Babcock', his voice sounded close to her, a hand resting on her upper back.

'Oh, damn', she said before she could control it.

'Are you hurting?', his voice sounded worried, and the already light touch on her back became impossibly lighter.

She fought to straight herself a bit and tried to look at him, without succeeding. Her eyes hurt.

'What were you doing here, wandering by yourself?', he asked, visibly trying to communicate and make sure she was coherent.

'I came to find you, you moron', she said, frustration taking over, 'We're not animals to receive a bowl of food and be left alone. Even if Nanny Fine's behavior sometimes indicates otherwise'.

He felt relieved at her renewed strength (sarcasm was a clear signal that she still was herself) and couldn't stop a smile at the information that she had come to look for him. He knew how hard this thing she was going through was, and he admired her even more now. 'Is it the light?', he asked carefully, his eyes looking at hers and noticing she had been able to open them, but was squinting.

'I don't know…', she frowned in discomfort and closed her eyes again, 'I feel dazzled…'

She could hear the smile on his voice, 'Do you need me to carry you?'

She breathed deeply and made sure to squint severely at him, 'You'd like it, wouldn't you?'

Niles gave her a shy smile and got closer to help shadow her face with his hand, 'Truth be said, I would prefer to carry you because you wanted it, not because you were not feeling well enough to stand by yourself'.

CC tried not to grin, but he was so cute she just wanted to ask him to carry her, now. Feeling it was slightly inappropriate, she settled for obviously pretended sarcasm, 'Always smooth, aren't you?'

'At least I try', he answered, turning his body to stand besides her, 'Let me help you to get back to the mansion. You have found me; you don't have to walk alone, anymore'.

His words acted like magic on her – suddenly, she was able to open her eyes and look at his face.

She saw clearly how his concerned expression turned into concentrated when he maneuvered to be able to support her, putting his left arm around her waist, while his right hand took hers.

He was very careful about how he held her, and she realized he was obvious to the meaning his words and actions had to her. he was not trying to seduce her, or manipulate her; he was just there _for_ her.

'You're not asking about last night?', she asked, suddenly, surprised at having her will back and at the first thing that came into her mind.

'No, I won't', he answered. Then, he looked ahead and started walking slowly, pulling her with him.

'Why?'

'Because it is on you to decide if and when you want me to know'.

She fell silent, and they didn't speak another word until Fran greeted them at the front door.

CC knew she had hurt him – she could feel his body stiffen when she didn't answered his unspoken question –, but she was not sure of what to say.

**Night**

When Maxwell wakes up, he startles at the scene before him.

Niles is getting up from a chair, taking off a tube from his arm, and covering the skin with some gauze.

The millionaire could barely believe it when the other man came to him with a bag full of his fresh blood.

Maxwell had learned to live without human blood, but just the sight of it left him barely in control of his urges.

Next thing he knew, he had reached out and was sucking savagely at the plastic thing, in ecstasy.

When he was finished, he was panting and started feeling the old sorrow and regret that always came after these actions. He looked confusedly at his butler, 'Why have you done this?'

Niles came to stand besides the coffin where the other man was sitting, 'You promised me you would not let evil dominate you again'.

He gave a wary glare, 'And I kept me my promise. It's more than thirty years since the last time I… took someone'.

'You went very close to killing people, before, but you always managed to change your mind at the last minute and let them go away. You've always heard me. But now I'm thinking… for how much time I still can trust you to do it?'

He tilted his head, 'Maybe they won't need to go away, anymore. Maybe this time I want someone to stay, and for good reasons'.

It was Niles' time to be startled, 'What do you mean?'

Maxwell threw his legs to the side and got out of the coffin swiftly, coming to stand in front of Niles, 'Maybe Fran is the one. That is why I invited her to stay – since Sara, I have never felt something like this. I couldn't let her go – I need to _know_'.

The confession was hard, Niles knew, so he gave Maxwell some seconds before he asked, 'And what about Miss Babcock?'

The man shrugged his shoulders and started adjusting his cape, 'Just a happy coincidence – she is in the right place at the right time. She can be useful'.

Niles clenched his jaw at the nonchalance in the vampire's tone, 'If Miss Fine is the one, why don't you just tell her how you feel?'

'Why would I do that, if I can keep her here with an excuse while I figure things out?'

'Because then the situation would be clear to both of them'.

Maxwell stopped tidying up his clothes and looked at Niles with renewed attention, 'Both?'

Niles fidgeted and looked away.

'I see…', the dark-haired man had a knowing smile, 'Why, Old Man, I didn't know you had this in you…'

'I don't know what you're talking about'.

'Oh, yes, you know', Maxwell started circling Niles, 'I have noticed how you are always around _her_. You should be happy I invited _both_ of them to stay, so we'll have that enchanting ladies at our reach for as long as we wish…'

'It is not right. They should stay because they want to, not because…'

'They stayed because they _wanted to_', Maxwell cut him off, 'I just made the invitation'.

'They don't know what they are getting into'.

Suddenly, the vampire was furious. He stopped in front of Niles and exposed his fangs menacingly, 'And isn't life always like this?! Did I know how horrible it felt never be able to love, anymore, when I sold my soul?! Sara had died and I wanted to be dead with her, and my father convinced me being a vampire was better… Eternal life I was promised… Eternal death I got!'

Niles waited for the fury to dissipate a bit, and then said, with conviction, 'You can love again. Fran is the proof of that. Tell her how you feel and free Miss Babcock and things will be all right for everyone'.

'I can't do it…', Maxwell went to the chair Niles had occupied before, and sat down.

'Why not? What are you planning to do?'

'I don't know. I can't decide…'

'You **must** decide. There are lives depending on you'.

'Don't you think I already know it?!', Maxwell got up, angered again, 'Maybe I'll live with Fran until she gets old and dies, all the while making up excuses to why I don't get older; maybe I'll live with her for a while and then I'll convince her to be my eternal company; or maybe I'll bit her tomorrow, without her consent, to keep her alive and always willing to serve me…'

'How can you even think of something like this?! She will be just an empty shell!'

'I would prefer any day to have Sara as an empty shell than to loose her forever'.

'You will loose Fran, too, if you bite her against her will'.

'She would stay with me forever', Maxwell had a tempting expression, 'I could keep the other here, too, you know'.

Niles gave a menacing step forward and snarled, 'I won't let you do it. I don't want a shell of Babcock. I want her alive and kicking'.

Maxwell faced him back, 'You didn't let even the dogs live when they got out of the routine you established for them! They escaped their place at night, you attacked them and then couldn't face the consequences of your actions! What right do you have of lecturing me on respecting life?!'

Niles' eyes were full of unshed tears, and he gave a step behind, his hands shaking, 'Maxwell, I swear to the God you repudiated so many years ago: if you turn any of them into a zombie…'

'What will you do? You'll kill me?'

There was no hate or pride in the eyes of the other, but despair, and Niles forced himself to calm down. Someone must bring things to the lighter side, and it was not a work for the heart-dilacerated widower, right now, 'Maybe, if I find a stake long enough to push it through your heart and still be able to use it to prepare you barbecue style'.

Maxwell smiled sadly and sat again, recognizing the attempt at humor, even if Niles' face remained totally serious, 'I'm sorry, Old Man. I just… I…'

Niles came to kneel before his boss and friend, 'I could menace you with everything I never did, as letting the curtains open, so you'd wake full of blisters; or putting lots of garlic on your food, just to see you choking…'

'You know very well this thing about vampires and garlic is a legend'.

'I'd put so much I'm sure you'd choke, vampire or not'.

The men shared a chuckle over the notion.

After some moments, Niles' face assumed the previous air of gravity again, 'But I'm serious, Maxwell. I'm not letting you enslave them… I won't let you even touch _her_ again. I don't know how, but I'll protect her with my life, if it comes to this'.

There was a question hanging in the air.

Maxwell looked away, sadly, 'I can't promise you anything, Niles'.

The blond man got to his feet again and straightening his back, 'Then, I can't promise you any loyalty, either'.

Maxwell nodded, not looking up.

After some moments, Niles' formal voice was heard, 'Dinner will be served at the usual time, Sir. Excuse me'.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

To say dinner began a bit tense was not even close to the truth.

Luckily, Fran had the inspiration to ignore everything that had happened last night and comment just on the people who had come to the party, their subjects of conversation, their habits and attitudes.

It worked very well for everyone, and soon after dinner and coffee, the ladies announced they would retire early, being still a bit strained by the previous night.

Much later, when Fran got out of her room to go to the toilet, she was not that surprised to find out that Niles was again silently guarding their doors.

She couldn't ignore the very bad feeling she had about all of this, anymore.


	12. The ultimate talk

**Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 12: The Ultimate Talk**

Fran was lying on the bed for a while, studying her nails and processing the things that were happening.

That place was messing with her sense of reality in ways not even being raised by Fines had managed.

When she first arrived there, she had the feeling of creepiness taking her all. It was difficult not to, once she was arriving at a big rocky almost empty mansion that seemed to create a circle of shadows around itself.

When she met Niles for the first time, she had a sense that he was playing a role, but she just couldn't really get what it was until she saw him gravely guarding the doors.

Now she was sure he acted the whole time as a watchdog.

But, if he felt natural at that position, it meant he did it often; as they lived just by themselves, he had to do it for Mister Sheffield; so, Mister Sheffield needed to be protected?

From what?

It was true the man had been approaching her hesitantly, but she couldn't see the millionaire as a cornered or menaced person. He had something dark in him, something almost unbearably sad, but it was not fear…

She is really surprised when she hears someone knocking at her door.

For a hopeful moment, she expects it to be Mister Sheffield.

However, she looks at her watch and knows that, being morning, it can't be him.

(She can't get what kind of sickness was that – if he slept all day because of the light, why couldn't he be awake in a mansion where the sun didn't shine?)

Fran gets up, puts one of her fluffy robes and opens it, finding a nervous looking Niles at the other side.

He just keeps looking at her for some moments, as if it was on her to say something.

She raises a brow, and he seems to wake up, 'Good morning, Miss Fine. I'm sorry to come so early, but I have something very important to talk to you'.

'Good morning, Niles. There is no problem, I was not sleeping. Come in'.

He enters and closes the door while she sits at the bed, 'Well, make yourself comfortable. You're the one who lives here, anyway'.

He nods and sits at an armchair.

Fran observes him while he seems to sum up the courage to bring on the subject. He has been visibly different in the last days, and maybe now she would get a chance of knowing why.

'I hope you don't misunderstand what I am going to say, Miss Fine, but I would like to ask that you and Miss Babcock don't spend the next week in the mansion'.

She frowns, 'You want us to go away?'

'No, not exactly. I think it would be great if you seized the opportunity to organize your life and be back in a week, once you'll be staying for a while. You can just stay again at the hotel. We can make a story up for the town people'.

Fran got up from the bed and put her hands on her hips, 'It sounds very reasonable, Mister, but the least I expect is an explanation. We were desired as turkey legs in a day, and in the next we are getting thrown to a side from another as an old man's wig'.

Niles frowned at her examples.

She waved a hand, 'Forget it. Family stories'.

He made an understanding face, then answered her, 'I can't say much without a breach of confidence'.

'You put me in a difficult position, then. You ask me to get out of here, soon after a clear invitation to stay for as much time as we wanted', Fran pointed a finger at him, 'And don't think you're dealing with a stupid girl – I know very well you are here because you want me to convince Miss Babcock'.

He pouted and made a nonchalant expression, 'Well… It is more or less like it… Kinda, sorta…', he saw her crossing her arms in annoyance and gave up, 'That's exactly it'.

'So?'

'I need you out of here for your own well being. I can't say more than this'.

Fran uncrossed her arms and went for the door, 'Well, then I'm sorry, but I can't help you'.

Seeing she was going to send him away, Niles gets up and blocks her path much more quickly than she expected, 'Listen to me! It's about Mister Sheffield'.

She stops, 'Listening'.

'He is a good man, with a noble soul deep inside… But he is… not well, lately'.

She was immediately interested, 'Is it his sickness?'

'Yes. It may turn him into an aggressive, obsessive man…'

Fran has a dreamy look on her face, 'Oh, well, I wouldn't mind if he got all obsessed with me, and a bit more of aggressiveness could be a real turn on, because he has been so proper and delicate…', she notices he is giving her an odd look and throws him a patronizing smile, 'I think I can deal with it. I'll stay'.

Niles seems desperate, now, 'You don't understand! You won't want to be here when it happens!'

'Oh, yes, I will! Let him come!'

'No! It's not about you! It's about Miss Babcock!'

Fran stops smiling and takes his hands, 'Listen, sweetie: I know you're really into her, but your feelings are mixing things up in your head. I know for a fact that Mister Sheffield is more interested in _me_ than in her. The one that can only see her is you'.

Niles rolled his eyes and got his hands out of hers, 'I know he is interested in you. And that is why I said _the problem_ is about her. I sincerely believe he would never do anything against you, but I'm not sure he would preserve her'.

She walks to the bed, because she suddenly needs to sit down again, 'What are you saying? Is he some kind of criminal? An abuser?'

Niles comes back and sits in front of her, 'No, not exactly like what you're thinking…', he stops for some moments, obviously choosing the words to say what he wants, 'Mister Sheffield has suffered a lot. For a long time he thought he had lost any reason to live'.

'What happened?', Fran demanded in an almost menacing tone.

'He was married and had three children. He went to a work related business meeting, and when he was back, everybody had been horribly murdered'. Niles licked his lips in an attempt to disguise his own emotion. He never talked to anyone about it, 'He tried to kill himself, but his father saved him and convinced him to take me and go away to any other distant place, to start things over'.

Fran was silent for some moments, thinking of what she had learnt. Then, she asked in a lowered voice, 'They discovered who had killed his family?'

'In fact, they always knew. It was an old issue between his family and a bunch of businessmen from an association. That is why his father and mine wanted us far from there', Niles lowered his eyes sadly, 'Let's say the end of the story was not very pretty for any side'.

Fran sighed, 'That's all horrible, Niles'.

'Yes, it is. But it all happened a long time ago, in a different continent. It's like we were other people; and it is like we never belonged then and there', he had a distant look. Then, he looked at her again, 'We started a new life, but with Maxwell being sick and I chained to my father's promise of staying with him, we just established a routine to keep life going on and spent the years maintaining it. Occasionally, Maxwell can't stand the repetition anymore, and do something risky, or foolish, or… nasty'.

Fran smirked, trying to lighten the situation, 'That's it! I want him to be nasty with me!'

Niles smiled, 'Well, since he's met you, he is a new man. Maybe the word could have a good meaning, now'.

'See? One more reason for me to stay!'

Niles sighs, 'No, Miss Fine. He has been really sick, the last days. I have been helping him to stay quite sedated, but it has been difficult. I don't want to risk you being here with him alone now'. He put determination on his voice, 'I can propose this: you go for a week, and when you're back, we'll talk clearly about it all. I'll make him tell you the truth, and then we'll decide together what to do. What do you think?'

Fran made a pained face, 'I don't know what to think… At least tell me… Why one entire week?'

He shook his head, 'I can't tell you, but for the next week, beginning today, I won't be able to spend the nights in the mansion. And… I won't be quite reachable during the days'.

'You'll be out every night for an entire week, and not here, at least for us, for the same time?'

'Yes'.

'And we can't stay in the mansion with Mister Sheffield because he is… not in control?'

'Yes'.

'And you expect me to do what you're asking, without further info and pretending I agree it is better to leave a sick man by himself?'

'It has been like this for a while, and it _is_ better. Believe me'.

Fran could see the sincerity in his eyes, and decided to help him. 'I can't promise you anything, Niles. I tend to believe you, and I'll talk to _her_, but I'm pretty sure she will yell that I'm crazy and refuse to discuss the possibility'.

He took her hands effusively, 'Thank you, Miss Fine, thank you! You have no idea how important it is to me!'

'Oh, yes, I have. I have seen the way you look at her'.

Niles let go of her hands and gets up from the bed, adjusting his fitting shirt, 'Well, I'll leave breakfast ready in a few minutes, and will be working with the animals for the morning'.

'All right. I'll tell her', Fran just couldn't resist.

This time he was able to not roll his eyes and just nodded, turning to the door.

But, arriving there, he opened it and turned to her, saying sadly, 'I know she won't listen to me, but I need to do something to protect that stubborn woman…', his eyes found Fran's and both knew they showed he was desperate. Niles cleared his throat, 'I'm quite hopeful you'll succeed, Miss Fine. I don't know what I'll do if you don't'.

**ncncncncnc**

'Are you crazy?! I won't even discuss the possibility with you!'

'You know, I had a feeling you would say exactly that…'

CC sat comfortably on the sofa of the living room, and looked at Fran warily, 'Why would he be doing it, anyway?'

Fran saw how the blonde was trying to hide a bit of pain from the idea that Niles could not want them there, 'I think he knows what Mister Sheffield's sickness is better than us and, if he thinks we should not be here, maybe we should do how he says'.

'Oh, please, what is it with a sickness that doesn't have even a name? He obviously just made it up'.

'I don't know', Fran pondered, 'There are lots of strange mental issues. Maybe it is something like this, and Mister Sheffield is ashamed, and asked for discretion', she threw a knowing look at CC, 'Of course, Niles could just be insanely jealous and can't stand the idea of letting you here while he is not'.

The blonde frowned, 'If he is that possessive, why he is going for a week without an explanation?'

'Well, it is not like you are in a relationship. He doesn't have to tell you where he is going and why'.

Now CC was furious, 'Of course he has to!'

'Why?'

Wide eyes for a moment, and then a carefully schooled down expression, 'Because he asked us to move for a week. It is a really ungentlemanly thing to ask, once we were so recently invited to stay here'.

Fran shook her head. The woman was really in denial, and the man has refused to talk about it – there was a limit to her yenta skills, 'Oh, all right, whatever you say. You heard, at least, the part where he wanted you to know he would be working with the animals all morning?'

'Shut up, Nanny Fine. I'm not getting out of here for the morning'.

**ncncncncnc**

CC decided to go in search for Niles some hours after lunch.

It had been a peaceful meal, with the three of them avoiding the subject of the women's staying, and talking about general things.

Niles just let the façade aside and threw some anxious looks into Fran's direction when he thought CC was not looking, and all the brunette did was shook her head in negative.

CC noticed how his shoulders fell. It was really important to him.

She had to discover what was happening. She was sure she could do it – contrary to Fran, she would be able to make him tell everything to her.

CC was feeling better than the last day, when making the same journey until the barn seemed almost impossible. She still felt a bit weak, and the sun still hurt her eyes, but it seemed one night without seeing Maxwell had made wonders for her.

(She couldn't understand what had happened. What had he done to her? It seemed a sexual assault, but it was not quite that…

And she didn't know why she couldn't stand the idea of talking about it with anyone else. Something in her mind told her not to, and she was obeying.)

She took the same horse of the first day when she was sure Niles was not in the barn, thinking with no great surprise she simply knows which is the place where she can find him.

Arriving at the garden, she comes down and lets the horse go and feed himself.

CC walks carefully. Niles may be working, and she thinks it would be nice to catch a glimpse of him without him knowing.

They had been so at the edge lately that she missed the pleasing companionship they had in the first days, when she could just enjoy the sight of him while they were slowly getting to know each other better through light conversation and zingers.

No signal of him near the entrance.

She turns a corner, walking around some taller bushes and then finally sees him.

He is lying down in the grass.

For a second, she frowns and gives a step ahead, thinking he may be hurt and unconscious.

Then, looking better, she realizes he is sleeping.

Lying on his back, basking in the sun, in a position that reminded her of… a happy dog.

She comes closer, fascinated.

His fitting shirt is wide open, probably for comfort, and shows a toned chest covered in very short and blond hair, forming a soft layer of fur; his hair is tousled and his face is settled in a relaxed and pleasured expression.

She sits on the grass by his side, cross-legged, and lets her hand rover above his skin, seeing the shadow patters it forms where she blocks the sun.

She is crazy to touch him, but she doesn't want to end the moment. She likes to see the physical pleasure on his face.

(Fran had mentioned he has been guarding their doors. Then, he came here to recover his sleep? Why didn't he sleep in the house?

Well, she could understand him: CC herself liked the idea of relaxing in the sun. Her winter holidays are often spent in some tropical paradise.)

She can feel the heat coming from his skin, and she just can't resist anymore.

She palms his chest.

It feels wonderful when her skin is one with his – she is not creating shadows in him, now, because they were sharing the same heat.

The need to caress him is too much, and she does it.

First, with her fingertips on her chest, delicately savoring the feeling of him.

Then, with her nails, scratching lightly through blond chest hair.

It feels great.

Without really waking up, he stretched his back and gave her more space.

His reaction surprises her just to a certain point: someway she knew he would enjoy it as much as she was.

CC lets her hand roam to the side of his neck, then to the spot behind his ear, scratching it delicately.

It elicits a moan from him.

She smiles and brings her hand back without breaking contact, tracing his strong shoulders, then his chest, and then going down to his stomach.

And, even if it was really fun, she already had an eye further south, where his jeans were not able to conceal the growing budge anymore…

Suddenly, the sun went out for a moment.

CC looked up to see a solitary cloud blocking it.

Shivering, she looks down again.

Niles has opened his eyes and is staring intently at her.

She snaps her hand away from him and gets up, alarmed.

'Wait!', he stands up and faces her. 'You don't have to go'.

_Oh, well, if this is not what I wanted to hear?_, 'Are you sure? Because this is not what Fran's been telling me'.

He gives a step forward, standing very close to her, 'I mean _now_'.

She is more than a bit disturbed by that warm and still aroused body so close to her, the open shirt showing his chest, and sets her chin high, 'Are you saying you think I'll act without thinking, just going by the circumstances? Now you want me to stay, but then you'll tell me to go, and I'll just do as you ask? No, thank you. I'm not this kind of woman'.

He looks pointedly at her still covered neck, 'When _he_ tried to take you, you seemed to act accordingly to the circumstances'.

She gets furious at the way he brought a subject they had been cautious to until now, 'This from the man who will simply go out for a week without any explanation'.

He huffs, 'I can't tell you my reasons now. If I could, I'd stay. But I can't'.

'Maybe I prefer the man that will'.

Niles seems terrified by the notion, and pleads, 'Why are you doing it?', he comes even closer to her and looks at her mouth, and then to her eyes, 'You know what you want, don't you?'

She doesn't back away, letting him almost touch her, 'It's funny coming from a man who doesn't do anything. At least, _he_ did'.

He shakes his head, 'Can't you see? What he did was not good for you…'

'I can't see why I shouldn't try it with him. It is just right: he is rich, he is charming, he is handsome…'

'He wants to dominate you', he cuts her off, 'You're always so sure of yourself, and then you find a man that wants to order you around, and you let him. Why?'

She lowers her voice, almost in shame, 'Maybe that's what I really want'.

'No…', he murmurs at her with painful tenderness, 'You can't let him take away the most precious thing you have… You can't let him dim the spark of life in you just because you think he has the right profile…'

CC looks at his face and sees something akin to pity, there, what makes her pride come out and her blood boil, 'I see no reason not to do it. If he has what you call _the right profile_, why not? Is there anyone else to make the claim, around here?'

Niles was beyond annoyance by the way she had broke their intimate moment with that outrageous and cheap provocation, 'Dear God! You're just such a stupid woman!'

She answered in kind, 'And you're just a stupid servant!'

'Spoiled brat!'

'Filthy liar!'

'Ice Princess!'

She frowned at his choice of words, not sure if it was an offense.

Seeing her confusion, he realized what he had said and gave up, 'To Hell with it!'

And he took her in his arms, making their bodies collide.

Then he hesitated, looking into her eyes and suddenly terrified by the possible consequences of his actions.

He could not proceed, but was enable to let her go.

CC could not wait anymore – she put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him into a kiss.

And she was not prepared by the intensity of it.

She could not quite believe the sensation.

It was like an explosion of heat and life all over her body, putting her in fire and, at the same time, making her feel like that thing had fuel to go forever, just depending on her desire.

And, oh boy, she had never desired something as she did it, now!

They clang to each other as if that heat was the only thing both needed to live.

Better: they clang to each other as if it was impossible to live without that heat, now that they had found it.

She could feel him desperately pulling her to him, his hands on her lower back bringing her impossibly close and maintaining her there, as if he feared she would run away if he let go.

She, from her part, could not contain her own hands – she had craved so much to touch that body since the first time she had seen it that she couldn't let the opportunity go. She slid her hands under his shirt and traced the muscles of his back, letting go free the moans of pleasure that emerged from her.

All the while, their lip-lock kept them together as if they had turned into one being, with the same desires, the same level of need and the same taste.

Her hands created a life on their own and went to palm his rear and pull him against her core.

He moaned and did just that, just right.

Things were spiraling quickly, and it was him who stopped kissing her mouth to look her in the eye, 'Listen to me, please'.

She couldn't speak, so she just kept looking to his face – painfully trying to keep focus on his beautiful eyes, while her fuzzy mind insisted in taking that mouth again.

'You must stay out of the mansion for the next nights, really. I promise you, after that one single week I'll tell you everything. Now I can't. Please, do it for us. Will you?'

She frowned and forced herself to look him in the eyes and speak in a demanding tone, 'Tell me now where you are going'.

He seemed mesmerized by her bossy ways, 'I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay here in the mansion'.

She was surprised, 'Then why can't I stay with you?'

He just shook his head, 'Please, don't ask it now… Give me the week… Please!'

She put her hands on his chest, and neither of them was sure if she was making an effort to push him or just feeling him better.

Niles closed his eyes when she moved her head until her lips reached the side of his jaw and asked him in a whisper, 'Don't you want me to stay?'

His grip on her sides became almost painful, 'I want, but you can't…'

'I can', she corrected, one of her hands going up from his nape to the back of his neck. He shivered strongly when he felt her caress through his hair. 'Just say you want me to stay and I will'.

Niles was breathing hard, and his voice was strained, 'I can't…'

Her lips grazed just the corner of his mouth, 'Don't you want me to take my own decisions? What if I decide to stay?'

'Please, believe me… You have to go…'

CC brought her head back and kissed him again, forcefully.

She needed to challenge him to keep that idea of sending her away; she needed to shut him off; she needed to taste him again; she needed to know if it would feel the same as the first time…

It was not the same, because there was no initial surprise at the strong electrical burn.

But the great sensations were there, again: the overwhelming feeling of belonging; the delicious heat; the despair to not let go.

Maybe the right thing was simply believe him. He had promised to clarify everything on one week. Why not? She would have time to think and calm herself before facing whatever was so terrible he could not tell her now… He seemed always so sincere…

But she couldn't.

Suddenly, something in her head told her she had to make it difficult for him.

It was a strange feeling, but was strong enough to make her end the kiss and push Niles away.

She took a look at his flushed face and had to close her eyes. It was too much to see him so lost without her, while that voice inside her head made her keep the distance.

'I'm sorry, Niles', she forced herself to say, 'You don't trust me; I don't believe you'.

CC still waited for a moment and, at his silence, decided to play even harder.

She turned away from him, 'When you change your mind, come and let me know'.

And she walked decidedly out of the garden.


	13. The number for things that go downhill

**Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 13: The number for things that go downhill**

Niles stayed at the garden, completely still, when CC left.

He was using his heightened senses to still feel her while she went away.

He could hear her running steps in unison with the beating of his heart.

He could say when she reached the horse, got on it and distanced herself even more.

With the silence, for a moment it felt like his heart had no reason or parameter to know how to beat.

He raised his hands to his face to feel the amazing mingled scent of them that was still with him.

And, all the time, he had her taste in his mouth and her touch in his skin.

She was not there anymore, but she was a part of him, now.

There was no way he could give up on her after this.

Of course, he would always have the memories.

Maxwell remembered Sara through his memories.

Niles would be crazy if he had to live like that.

And if Maxwell enslaved her, she would feel different.

She would be really gone.

She wouldn't be herself.

And Niles would never be able to cope with that.

He preferred she still existed, even if it was far from him.

He had to do something.

He had to save her.

He started walking, and then stopped.

He realized he had started thinking through flashes and short sentences.

And before, he had spent time trying to get the world around him through his senses.

It meant the changing had started.

He looked at the sky.

It was way past the middle of the afternoon.

Sometimes the moon came earlier.

He was usually alone, when it happened.

He was not alone, this time.

She was in danger.

He had to concentrate.

No – he had to be fast and take her and put her far from danger.

**ncncncncncnc**

Niles run for the mansion as fast as he could, grateful his muscles were already answering even better than they usually did.

He entered, still running, crossed the enormous living room and started for the stairs, but Fran suddenly appeared at the top of them.

He had forgotten completely about her.

Before he could articulate anything (what proved really difficult at this point), she started shouting, 'I'm out of here! You have no idea what-'

She was yelling, and he flinched and closed his eyes at her voice. He was in no shape to deal with that, now. He couldn't even concentrate on what she was saying.

CC's voice came from some point above his head, 'Go, if you want! I already said I'm not leaving!'

A door was slammed in the corridor of the second floor.

Niles looked at Fran. His heartbeat had gone mad. Something important was happening.

He was having a hard time trying to understand what she was still saying, now clearly to him.

'She - something - you insisting - I supported you - away from the mansion – accused me - the story all for myself. She is crazy!'

Fran descended the rest of the stairs and was already mid-way to the front door when he managed a vocal reaction.

'Please!', was all he could say.

Fran turned to him and approached, 'Sweetie - : they can be left alone - for the night – we must hope – not the wrong people'.

He shook his head, trying to order his thoughts.

'I know you don't agree', she said, misunderstanding him.

He wanted to explain. He really wanted. But the moon must be rising quickly. He could feel the humming under his skin and inside his head.

'- sorry, Niles – going - did what you asked - See ya - good luck'.

And she disappeared through the front door.

Niles stayed there, panting, hearing the sounds of the car engine coming to life and then going away.

He had to do something.

Take _her_ away.

He turned to the stairs and started climbing them.

He needed to tell her.

He could already feel her scent.

He was very close.

He reached her door and then felt the familiar feeling on his hands.

He looked at them in time to see the hairs growing. Slowly and steadily.

Niles rested his hands on the wooden door to support himself: his hip had started to bend into another form.

A form that would force him into all fours very soon.

He raised one hairy hand to knock on the door, already feeling the slight different form of his shoulder.

He felt a sting in his eyes and, when he could focus again, he was seeing black and white.

His body started curving painfully, and he couldn't stand in his legs anymore.

He had to go before it was too late.

Images of her came into his mind, and he was overwhelmed by the need to protect her – not just from the vampire, but from himself; and from what he already was thinking of doing if he met the vampire.

He could feel the blood in his mouth.

He didn't know whose blood.

It tasted good.

He had to go away.

It was time.

**ncncncncncnc**

CC could swear she had heard a whimpering sound – the one dogs do when they want you to open the door for them to enter.

She got up from her bed, where she had been sulking over Niles hesitance at the garden, when she heard it.

Then, there were muffled steps running away.

She came to open the door, and just found that the corridor was empty.

She even came outside, looking from one side to another, to make sure no one was there…

…and that was when she decided that enough was enough.

Yes, she knew she was in this with Fran; they were partners; they had to share everything in the investigation.

However, this was a golden opportunity – and CC Babcock was not a woman to let opportunities pass.

Niles was probably already gone, Fran was surely already gone, Maxwell was probably deep asleep, and she had the mansion just for herself and her curiosity.

She entered the room to take what was needed for her mission.

**ncncncncncnc**

When CC reached the other side of the house, some minutes later, she had brought with her the adequate tool to open any lock she found in her way. Fran had taught her how to use it, and now she had a very suitable case in her hands to employ that knowledge.

Nothing could stop her. She would discover the secret those men had been guarding!

When she was working on the first lock, she heard howling coming from outside the mansion.

She stopped and shivered. It was a painful and long lament. It made her nervous to think there was some poor beast suffering, so close to her. There was something about that unarticulated plea that touched her and made her doubt the need of acting alone.

It made her think of all the feelings that words can't explain; the sensations that took humans' hearts now and then and put them in such a state they felt isolated and incapable of expressing the experience.

That was real solitude – not being able to share what you felt or what you were.

The howling sounded again.

CC shook her back, reminding herself night was closing in, and that she had not much time. She went back to her task and the lock opened easily.

She walked through the corridor where she knew the main rooms were.

She tried all the doors, and all of them were open.

The animal howled insistently. It was so close it felt like it was circling the house, begging to enter.

She decided to ignore the painful feeling it was creating in her chest, tried another door and discovered it was locked.

Good news, then: it must be Maxwell's door!

She knelt down and worked on the lock.

When she was successful, she pushed the door cautiously.

The animal out there seemed in a fit: it was howling desperately.

For a moment after getting up, CC stopped and thought that maybe this was a warning, and that she should turn away, go to her room and lock herself in.

There were three closed doors between her and the truth when she started this; now, there was none, and some beast was whining so sadly she couldn't help but feeling the bad omen in this.

Well, she had not come so close just to give up.

She knew herself: Niles had asked her for a week; she wouldn't be able to resist all that time. It was better to end the mystery as soon as possible, so life could go on.

She put the tool in her pocket and entered the room, letting the door open.

Just in case.

**ncncncncncnc**

CC gave a look around and saw two things that startled her.

The first one: there was an open coffin in the middle of the room.

_Dear God… And I thought I had fetishes…_

She came closer and saw Maxwell sleeping there, his hands joined on his chest, as if he was dead.

_Well, whatever rocks your boat_, she shrugged and walked away to the second thing.

It was a table set at a corner, with a cooler on it.

She went there and opened the cooler to see what it had inside. She was expecting some 'breakfast' – she guessed Niles used to leave something for his boss to eat when he woke up, and with him out of the house, they must have a routine.

She almost dropped the top of the cooler when she saw the only thing inside was a bag that contained a red liquid.

For a moment, she was ready to swear it was blood.

The howling came back full force.

She had read about people who needed to drink blood to live; and there were some illnesses that made people crave it – physically and/or psychologically. Maybe Maxwell Sheffield had one of them.

It would explain his shame; it would explain Niles' care with the animals in the barn (she didn't want to think of that blood coming from a human being…)

She turned to look at Maxwell again, now that she had that new light on him…

And he was sitting, observing her.

CC put a hand over her chest and let out an undignified yelp.

He just smirked at her, 'Well, well, what a nice surprise… It's usually Niles who brings me something to snack on'.

She didn't like his tone, but tried to hide it, 'Oh, Mister… Maxwell'.

She hadn't planned on saying his first name; in fact, she didn't want to do it. But the unarticulated voice inside her head was suddenly very strong.

'Yes, it's _Maxwell _to you…', he threw his legs to the side of the coffin and came out of it in a most unnatural manner, 'Have you come to see me? Maybe to _serve_ me?'

She noticed how he was swirling his cape and it remembered her of a dangerous animal which let know it was going to attack just by the move of its tail, 'Well… You won't believe what happened… Fran left the house, and Niles had already said he wouldn't be here tonight, so…'

She started talking while looking for an excuse to be there; suddenly, she understood that the damned voice made her talk a lot more than she should.

His smirk confirmed her suspicious, 'So, it's just the two of us?'

He was coming slowly towards her. She had to think fast. 'Yes… And I was wondering if you could tell me your story, once we have all night'. She cringed at the words she chose to say, and pointed at the forgotten cooler, 'For example, is that yours?'

Maxwell threw a look at the cooler and, for a moment, she thought he would plunge at it. But then he turned his eyes to her again, 'Dear CC… Who cares about stories? I can think of a lot of fun things for us… And I guarantee that none of them include old tales…'

'Stop that', she said seriously, and lifted her hands to create a barrier between them, because he was walking towards her in a disgusting self-assured way, 'I know you have been around Fran, and I'm not here to compete with her. I'm ok with it. I just wanted the truth, nothing more'.

He stopped and seemed intrigued by her words.

And CC noticed she had said those words for herself, without the influence of the voice inside her head.

Maybe she was stronger than she thought.

'Miss Fine is not here, is she?', he asked sweetly, giving the tiniest step towards, 'Maybe I have been investing in the wrong woman. _You_ seem to be the one that knows what she wants'.

He raised one arm and effortlessly put her hands out of the way, as if he was using his arm as a sword.

CC got worried again: she seemed to be in control for some moments, but suddenly she was not able to resist his moves, again.

'I should have known you were _the one_. You know what you want'.

Her eyes were captive to his, and the words sounded familiar, but there was something off about them…

_Who has already told me I knew what I wanted…?_

The moment he rests his hand on her hip, she hears the desperate howling again.

_Oh, it was Niles._

_But he didn't tell me; he __**asked**__ me._

_He made me think about what I felt._

She tilted her head and looked at Maxwell, analyzing him and noticing his patronizing expression.

_This man is telling me repeatedly what to think, as if he could convince me by insistence._

_I don't like it. It makes me feel stupid. I hate it when people underestimate me._

'Your hands are cold, even through the fabric', she said with annoyance, in an impulse, and swatted his hand away from her hip.

She didn't expect that his reaction would be to sport a pair of big fangs, followed by a furious roar.

Her mouth forms an _O_.

It seemed she was alone in a dark mansion with a vampire…

_I need to get out of here alive. It will be the story of the century!_

_And I need to make Niles pay for not having told me before. Even if I wouldn't really believe him…_

She was brusquely awoken from her inner thoughts by his cold breath on her face, 'You want me, CC'.

Her mouth opened to let a laugh out, because it sounded really out of context, but no sound came. On the contrary – she felt like her heart was being slowly crushed.

This time, it had nothing to do with a voice trying to make suggestions from inside her head – it was a force seeking plain mental domination. The man before her was using some kind of power to influence her body and made her fear him.

'Don't worry. You'll learn to enjoy it', Maxwell said.

She frowned at him and had _You must be kidding! _written all over her face.

'The sooner you stop thinking, darling, the sooner it will be over'.

The voice inside her head told her to do what he was saying, but CC could hear the strain in it, and it was easy to separate herself from the annoying sound, now.

No one would tell her to stop thinking for herself. That man was all kind of wrongs for her.

_I really wish Niles was here, now. He would be happy when I admitted I was wrong, and it would be nice to see his happy face…_

She heard the howling, again, and saw Maxwell squinting at her.

He was not so sure of himself anymore, and it was agitating him.

She had to escape before things got out of control.

She looked into his eyes, 'What is it you want from me?'

A bit surprised but delighted at the sudden openness, he smirked seductively, 'I want all of you'.

She rolled her eyes at him trying to reenter the old game, 'And what will you give me in exchange?'

Maxwell squinted again, getting serious and flashing very white pointy enormous fangs.

CC just stared back.

Seeing he had not produced a big impression on her, he grinned evilly, 'You'll have to discover it for yourself'.

She crossed her arms over her chest, 'No way, Mister. I'm a businesswoman. No proof, no deal'.

He took her shoulder with one hand, while the other forced her head in a bad angle, so he could reach her neck, 'This game is tiring me'.

'All right', she talked quickly, uncrossing her arms to put her fists against his chest and slow down his advances, 'Let's play another one. I know one called _Which is my role in this when Fran is back?_ What do you think?'

Then, it happened very fast.

Maxwell groaned in frustration and let go of her head. He seemed regretful for his actions. Maybe he was even changing his mind…

But CC couldn't risk it. She knew that was her chance, and knew what to do.

She used her right kneel to hit him where it hurt more, pushed him and went for the door.

Luckily, vampires are alive enough to feel the low blow, and she has his piercing shout on her ears while she runs through the corridor, and down the stairs.

She could barely hear him over the beating of her hand and the rush of adrenaline on her veins, but it was enough to tell her she was putting some distance between them.

She didn't have a real plan – she just guessed that, if she was able get out of the mansion and reach the main gates, he wouldn't dare to come after her.

She opens the front door feeling a presence very close to her.

The hair in the back of her neck is standing, because his furious shouts are still coming from the second floor, but the presence is clearly next to her.

It's like those dreams when you never run fast enough.

She goes through the door and hears it slamming, and she spares a moment to find it really strange…

…but she must run.

The pine lane was never so long.

Luckily, there is a huge full moon in the sky, and the path is not that dark.

She looks at the gates, and the silver light makes something shine.

It is a huge padlock – she can see it before she can touch it.

CC reaches the main gates and supports herself in the damn thing, panting.

She can feel someone – _something_ – behind her.

She can feel it coming.

Slowly.

She evaluates her possibilities.

She can close her eyes and wait until he – it – is close enough. Then, depending on what he – it – does, she will fight as she can.

Or she can turn around and face whatever it is, showing she doesn't give a damn if he is Superman; she is not surrendering, and **she** is going to do the first move.

She straightens herself, breathes deeply, turns slowly.

And sees the creature before her.


	14. The veil falls

**Nanny Halloween**

**Chapter 14: The veil falls**

CC turned slowly and directed a glare to whatever was before her.

She couldn't quite believe her eyes.

After all, she had been expecting a vampire.

Maxwell had started behaving like a low-life manipulator, and initially she had just been annoyed; however, when he sported those huge fangs, she was prepared to see him turning into some bat-like creature, with bloody red eyes and that black cap ready to engulf the victim into darkness at any given moment.

She had heard him yelling at her with hatred, and she had felt a presence close to her, when she finally got out of the house.

CC had imagined a huge and aggressive bloody-sucking monster, in front of her, approaching slowly while savoring the moment when the victim would be immolated.

Reality was very different.

What she had in front of her was a mix of man and animal, but she couldn't even say it was a dog-like creature; it was more like a man with wolfish traces.

And sparking blue eyes she could recognize any place.

She tilted her head in contemplation.

_So, Niles is a werewolf._

_Really… this is getting ridiculous…_

She observed while he approached, walking slowly and never getting his eyes off of her.

His fur was short and light hazel in almost all of him, minus his face, where it had turned into a sandy mess that was part hair/part beard around the strong chin, what gave him an air of...

Beast from the X-Men.

_Uhm... It's kind of interesting..._

She noticed he walked on his fours comfortably, but would give some steps, stop and take his front legs from the soil to look at her at a different angle.

His slightly pointed (but, in general, human) ears were turned to her, the pronounced nostrils were flaring and he had an attentive look in his eyes, showing clearly how focused he was on her.

At the end, he was a satisfactory (meaning _non-repulsive, but still shocking_) mix of human and Siberian husky, and CC had to admit Fran had hit the nail in the head since the beginning.

In fact, the blonde was surprised she hadn't seen the signals herself: the flaring nostrils on her at the first visit, the over-muscular body always seemingly uncomfortable in tight clothes, the posture of a guardian to the house, the loyalty to the master, the obedience to commands, the pleasure at laying in the sun, the good relationship with animals in general…

_Really, how was it I didn't notice?_

_Oh, it's not like I believed these kinds of things..._

Back to the point: Siberian huskies are pretty, but they can be very aggressive, too.

This… _guy_ here was focused on her… What did it mean? That he was finding her interesting? That he would prefer her better if she was in pieces?

Did he remember her in some way, or she was just a stranger he had caught inside his territory, and had the mission to get rid of?

Suddenly, the story about the dogs being beaten to death, wounded and traumatized, added to Niles' suffering, made sense. He felt guilty because he had hurt the animals he considered his companions.

What would he do to her, if their last conversation had ended with her letting him alone and denying him what he had asked of her?

CC breathed deeply. There was no way out of this. She would discover the truth soon enough.

She moved a bit to relax her muscles, tentatively, without taking her eyes from his.

She knew a bit about dogs, and knew that he could feel challenged by her insistent glare, but she couldn't help but stare.

He still was the guy she was attracted to, and he was turned into a muscular furry animal.

Living with him would be like having a mix of teddy bear and mutant hero seven nights per month, if he didn't ripped her apart, tonight.

_I could live with that._

However, CC knew the most probable thing was he would not react well to her.

He had tried to send her away; he expected to be dangerous to her. He must have known the kind of thing he would be able to do while changed like this.

Once she moved even the slightest, he gave a step behind and groaned menacingly at her.

_Things were never easy between us, anyway._

CC knelt down, ignoring his groans (that were getting louder), and extended a hand, saying calmly and in a low tone, 'Come here'.

The creature looked at her in silence for some moments, tilting his head, and then gave the necessary steps to be at her reach.

He was still wary and, when she moved hesitantly to try to touch him, he snarled at her, fully dog-style, as if he was still ready to bite her at any moment.

Her blood boiled.

She had seen more supernatural beings in the last five minutes than she had ever seen and would probably see for the rest of her life; she had thought she would be dead at least twice in the last days; how was it he dared to act as if she was the one able to hurt him?!

Annoyed, she acted without thinking.

She gave an educational light tap on the tip of his nose, 'Stop it, for God' sake. We both know you like me'.

He froze, eyes wide, obviously shocked.

CC was wide eyed too, mirroring him for a second, realizing that maybe it was not the smartest way to show she was not a menace.

An idea stroke her, and she put her hand quickly under his nose, 'Here. Feel it'.

Of course, the gesture could just make easier his probable intention of ripping her to shreds.

However, his nostrils flared again and he concentrated in her hand, exploring her skin with his slightly wet nose.

It was almost surreal how CC could notice the exact moment when recognition took him.

His eyes were human, in that moment. She saw Niles there, really seeing her and understanding who he had in front of him.

Soon, the moment was gone, but the blue eyes had gained that unreserved affection dogs are known for, and she knew she was safe.

CC moved her hand to scratch behind his ear – because it felt like the right thing to do.

He was just a big dog, after all.

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth in pleasure.

She chuckled and he gave a step towards her, clumsily placing his body next to her in search of more contact.

_A lonely big dog._

Her hand went to his furry back, while the other reached for his chest and she scratched it lightly with her nails, realizing how totally innocent the action was, now. Earlier, under the afternoon sun, she had desired the man; now, seeing him totally bare and transformed into an irrational beast, she only wanted to hug him and protect him from his own solitude...

He seemed to have the same idea somehow, because he was almost on her lap, now, rubbing his face against hers and licking her hand.

_He still has good communication skills..._

'Yes, come here, pretty boy', she said in a soothing voice, 'You're really a Husky Butler, aren't you? Fran was right… I should have heard her. You know, it is hard to know who to listen to, because if I had obeyed you, I would be far from here, now. And it is great that I stayed, isn't it? Doesn't it feel good? Yes, it feels!'

He looked into her eyes for a moment and she knew that, in some place inside that creature, Niles was feeling this… this _something_ as much as she was.

This something that maybe couldn't be expressed in words even if he was human, now.

_She_ was human and _she_ couldn't say it. She just knew it was about safety, tenderness, trust and something indefinable she had to ponder about, later, when he would be able to help her with more than celebratory licks.

_Not that I'm against human celebratory licks..._

CC sighed, relaxing into that innocent warmth, 'It's ok, now. I'll stay with you, and nothing bad will happen. Are you listening to me, Niles?'

He raised his ears at the sound of his name in her voice.

Their eyes met.

CC smirked, knowing he would recognize her nasty ways, 'Relax, baby. I know what I'm doing. Just obbey me'.

He still kept looking at her face for a while; then, seemingly satisfied, he backed off a bit, walked in circles until he lied down, and put his head on her lap, sighing deeply.

CC's brows went up in amusement, 'You'll never hear the end of it tomorrow'.

She never thought she would feel at peace being the pillow for an oversized dog, but she was. All she had feared – loosing her mind and her control of herself, not having this feeling of belonging – was gone. She had discovered the truth, and even if it was not as good as she could have desired (or even believable), she knew they could find a solution.

Relaxed, she adjusted herself and laid down, knowing Niles would stay awake and take care of both of them for the night.

She fell asleep…

**ncncncncncn**

…and woke up with the sun shining in her eyes and a naked man spooning her.

She rose on her elbows and enjoyed the view of their entwined legs, 'Well, I could really get used to this…'

Her voice startled him, and he jolted awake.

She looked at him while he sat up and accessed their predicament.

He was naked, while she was wearing her clothes from last afternoon; he was confused by how they had ended together, she was smirking at him.

She was so giddy, in fact, that she had to tease, 'For a watchdog, you are really faulty. What would have happened if someone had come while you were sleeping?'

Niles was frowning; at her words, he put a hand on his forehead, 'What happened?'

She made a mocking serious face, 'Well, it was a lot of supernatural phenomena. Where do you want me to begin?'

He put his hands over his face, worn out, 'Please, Miss Babcock…'

She waved a hand nonchalantly, 'You're naked and I can feel your… well, the length of your _interest _touching my thigh. Maybe it is time for you to call me CC'.

'Oh, I'm sorry', he put his hands on the ground and tried to disentangle himself from her the quickest he could.

What was not quick enough, because she simply didn't permit him to move himself. On the contrary, she made all the moving, rolling them over, so she could be on top of him, 'Stop fussing. I'll tell you what happened if you relax'.

'Don't you want me to…?', he started, obviously torn between a gentlemanly offer and the pleasant situation.

'There's no need. I had the night to get used to you', she smirked and nudged him, 'Our first night together. What do you think, wolf-man?'

He cringed, 'We didn't _do_ it… did we?'

She bit her lower lip to suppress a grin, 'I'm not sure… Howl for me'.

He rolled his eyes, 'You're getting me worried'.

She laughed, 'Really, Niles, I'm not that into bestiality. My limit is you… in _this_ form'.

That made him look at her fixedly and, after some moments of trying to figure her out through her face, he gave her the first smile since he woke up, 'You're really all right'.

She smiled, 'Oh, yes, I am. You didn't tear me into pieces', she answering while making her fingertips run on the skin of his arm just to see if he would shiver or anything.

He did. And his _interest_ twitched, too.

'Did he attack you?', Niles asked, trying to maintain the focus in his worries about her and his doubts about last night.

'He tried to convince me to do things for him, but I was not in the mood'.

'_Things_?'

She noticed his shocked expression and clarified, 'Vampirish things, Niles'.

'And he just let you go?'

'Maybe he was going to, but I got rid of him before he could decide'.

His eyes went wide.

'No, I didn't kill him. I just kicked him in the balls and run away. Not very classy, but that was the only way to avoid any further embarrassment'.

'Oh', he nodded in understanding, and brought a hand to put a strand of hair behind her ear, 'He went after you?'

'He tried, but I had kicked him so hard he didn't stand a chance'.

'You kicked him?'

'Yes, and I had left the door open, so I could get out of the room when I needed', she grinned smugly.

'You had opened the door for him?'

_Oops_, 'Uh, no. I was in his room, in fact'.

'What?!'

'I went to investigate. I mean, I had heard the whimpering sound at my door, and then the corridor was empty, and I thought I had to discover the truth...'

'Alone?!'

'I did it, didn't I? I'm here, I'm safe, and I did discovered the truth!'

He breathed deeply, gulping down the panic that was completely useless now that things had already turned out well, 'And you run out here?'

'Yes', she understood they had a truce, 'I felt that, even if there was a crazy animal howling, I would be better here than there'.

He wriggled his eyebrows, 'You prefer _this_ beast?'

She chuckled, 'Dogs over bats? It is not such a difficult choice', she rubbed her leg on his, 'Dogs are warmer, cuter and more loyal'.

'So', he asked, caressing her face and turning serious, 'Is it decided? Have you really chosen?'

'Yes', she answered with certainty, and pecked his lips.

'Miss Babcock... CC...', he said, getting emotional, 'You must know this... situation was designed to last forever. I'll probably never be able to give you the life you deserve. I'll always be the man who must hide one week per month'.

'Does it mean you're thinking of us being around each other for such a long time that it will become an issue?', she asked and winked at his worried face, letting him know she was kidding, 'Niles, I have been living the life I thought I deserved and it didn't make me happy. Don't you think I had to be really stupid to let... _this_ slip away?'

'You would be stupid if you didn't think you deserved happiness, indeed, being the amazing woman you are', he was very serious, even seeing her shy smile, 'But how can you be so sure your happiness is here? I mean, I know mine is with you, but I don't want you to feel pressed to stay...'

She nose kissed him, as he had done to her two nights before, just to interrupt him, 'I prefer to think the life I deserve includes you'.

He finally grinned at her, 'I would be honored if you thought the life _I_ deserve has you in it'.

'I do', she said with certainty, and cleared her throat when he seemed delighted by her saying those very specific words to him, 'Don't worry, I want you. Whatever it is you have to offer'.

He touched her lips with his and parted slightly to murmur, 'You baffle me…'

'How is it?', she asked, her lips searching his for more pressing touches.

'I'm moved… and aroused… I don't know what to feel…'

She looked into his eyes, 'Last night, when you were not quite yourself, you taught me things don't have to be just this or that: you were the dog and, at the same time, you were Niles. You feared me, but you knew you could trust me. You hesitated, but you couldn't stay away. Things can be both the opposites and a lot more. Don't try to name it'.

They kissed and her hands roamed, exploring his exposed body, while his played with the forms hidden under the clothes.

'What are we going to do?', he asked, suddenly, stopping everything.

'Don't you know how it works?', she wanted to tease, but seeing his distressed look, she changed her mind, 'Oh, you mean the location? Well, I thought we could take advantage of the first rays of sun this place sees in decades and just stay here; but we can go to your room, or mine, if you prefer'.

'No, I meant about all that happened last night and… Wait. You want to have sex with me here?'

She nodded.

'We could get caught!'

'By who? The road is always empty, and it is improbable someone could see us behind those bars of the gate. Fran has gone away, and Dracula must be in his room, sleeping'.

'Wow. You have thought of everything'.

'If your role in this relationship is to act as the animal side, mine is to be the thoughtful one'.

He blinked at her, and then grinned, 'I'm game'.

'Oh, come here, pretty boy!', she teased and he seemed to like it, because he was on top of her in a second, and then he rolled them until they were out of the lane, in a bed of grass next to the pines, she on top again.

CC pecked his lips and straddled him to get rid of her blouse and bra.

Niles sat up and reached out to touch her back, and then her breasts, and she moaned low at his ministrations.

'I had a feeling you would enjoy being on top', he said, and his voice was full of endearment.

She approached to kiss him deeply, 'You have mentioned it. I paid attention'.

He hugged her, feeling the perfume in her hair, 'You must know I demand a lot of attention'.

She relaxed on his arms, 'Yes, I have already noticed you're not more than a puppy. I'll make sure to train you, so you'll act just on my command'.

He tried to answer, but she rubbed her breasts on his chest to elicit a moan from him and show who was the boss.

Niles took her hair away to kiss her neck, murmuring something about having some initiatives himself, and CC moaned in delight.

He murmured in her ear, 'The marks in your neck are gone'.

She backed off to look him in the eyes and put a hand over the side of her neck, 'Really?'

'Uhum', he said, searching her face, 'How does it feel?'

She took a moment to think, then relaxed again, putting her hands on his shouders, 'It feels good. Now I'm ready to have just your kind of bite'. Both chuckled, and she added, 'If you let me bite you, too, obviously'.

He helped her while she moved to take off her pants and what was under, and threw it away.

Finally nude, she came back to sit on his lap and they enjoyed a more through making-out session, taking advantage of the position and reaching an agreement over both being free to take initiatives.

'You must know', Niles panted, at some moment, 'You can do whatever you wish'.

CC recognized his double meaning – he was answering to her previous teasing about bites, but he was talking about her in general, too, 'I know you trust me like that, baby, and I intend to honor that', she kissed him delicately, 'From now on, we stick together'.

**ncncncncnc**

If the size of her hungriness was a good indication, CC could swear it was almost midday.

She looked at the sky and noticed that the position of the sun indicated it was, really, almost midday.

_Wow. We spent the morning making love in the grass._

She could feel the sweat rolling between her breasts and the small leaves glued to her back, and couldn't care less if this was not exactly the kind of story she could tell to her social peers.

_Thinking better, it would be really fun to tell, just to see their faces..._

CC looked at the man besides her.

He looked back at her, took her hand and turned on his side to look adoringly at her.

Niles took her hand and kissed it, maintaining it close to his nose, so he could feel her scent.

She smiled, 'I thought you were worried about us getting caught', she said.

'I was', he said, 'Why?'

She smirked, 'You were not very quiet'.

He blushed, 'It is not like I could prevent it'.

CC chuckled: she had thought the wolf thing would not matter, when they started making love. She had desiered Niles after she knew he had this... side of him.

However, to be totally sincere, the little manneirisms he had, as the way he loved her scent, the sound (very similar to howling) he made when he came, among many others she could relate to been a werewolf for so much time, were all not just lovely, but a huge turn on.

Not mentioning the rough side he showed her not long ago, when he was beyond the realm of control, what she found a HUGE turn on.

Yes, what really mattered was that they fitted together, in more ways than one; but, discovering she felt complete when she made arise his wildest side was something that added confidence and a kind of self-knowledge to her that CC didn't expect.

She was enjoying it a lot. It was like discovering she possessed a totally unexpected and delightful talent.

She searched his hand to entwine their fingers, 'I was just teasing, lover. You're even sexier when you're naked and howling like that'.

'_Sexier_? So, you have found me sexy before?'

'Couldn't you say?'

'Sometimes it was hard to tell, by the way you behaved, if you were pulling or pushing me'.

'Yeah...', she said, lost while caressing the line of his shoulder.

'Yeah what?'

'Sometimes it's hard, sometimes I'm pulling, sometimes I'm pushing, and I can do a lot more'.

He laughed and molded his body to hers, helping her to increase the rubbing between them.

After some moments he moved to kiss her sweaty forehead, 'Let's go in? A shower would do us good'.

'You're just trying to change the scenario to start it all over again'.

'Am I that obvious?'

'I hope you are, or I'm reading things totally wrong, here'.

'No, you are not', Niles guaranteed, pecked her lips and got up.

He helped her and started gathering her clothes.

'Where are yours?', CC asked, curious.

'I probably ripped them apart when I changed. I had no time to get rid of them before it started, as I usually do'.

'How was it you were so unprepared, yesterday? With all the worry about me and Fran, it is strange you didn't have a plan, in the case we didn't do as you asked'.

Niles straightened, the clothes folded in one arm, and extended a hand to hold hers, 'I can't think clearly when the full moon approaches, and it probably came earlier, last night. I decided to wait until the last moment to make you understand the danger, and then I fell asleep, and I woke up to you hovering over me in the garden, and then we kissed but you said you didn't believe me... When I finally took the decision, it was too late and I had to run away'.

'Because you thought you would hurt me?'

'Yes', he seemed shy, 'I'm still sorry I was not able to protect you...'

She tugged him to her, 'Don't you believe in Fate? Not even when it proves things happen for the better?'

He sighed, 'I was so desperate... I would die if I did anything to you...'

'But you just did...'

He smiled, 'Something bad'.

She squeezed his hand, 'Forget it. Now that I'm your owner, I can take care of you every night. Wolf or man'.

She had to control herself to not giggle when she noticed he had moved his body as if he couldn't contain his happiness, but then he stopped and made a worried face, 'We have to discuss it... The _wolf _part, at least. I'm still not sure I'm not dangerous to you. It could be a one-night thing'.

'A one-night thing?', CC scoffed and turned to the mansion, pulling him, 'I see you're very difficult to convince. We'll talk while we shower. I'll make you understand things run deeply, here'.

Again, Niles shook when delighted, and CC smiled at how transparent he was.

They started walking together to the mansion, holding hands.

'I wonder…', Niles commented, adjusting her clothes on his arm absent-mindedly and looking around.

'What?'

'Why did Miss Fine lock the gates? I mean, it must have been her, once she took the car and left the house shortly before I changed'.

They stopped at the door and, while Niles opened it, it was CC's turn to look around, 'I have no idea. Maybe she wanted to make sure whatever happened during the night would stay inside the walls?'

He shrugged and let the door open for her.

She entered, pecking him in the lips while passing by.

Niles was closing the door and preparing to say something about her taking care when she teased a dog, but he heard her yell.

He didn't have time to turn around by himself; he was turned by CC, who had come to hide behind him and managed to manouever his arm, so her clothes were covering his naked center.

'What the...', he started.

'Look!', she pointed, an arm extending by his side.

He looked to the place she was pointing at and, at the middle of the living room, sitting on the sofa and wide eyed at the sight of them, was Fran Fine.

On the other sofa, lying down, eyes closed and with no visible reaction, was Maxwell Sheffield.


End file.
